Emotionless Red
by KillerAkuma
Summary: Emotionless. That's all that I was. I had no family, friends or any one who cared for me. I was left on the streets at birth and was hunted down and almost killed by villagers. The villagers where the ones who strip me of my emotions. Never could I feel happy, sad, angry or in love. That is until I meet this family who tried to give me emotions again. But will they be able too?
1. Chapter 1

**_Emotionless __Red _**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

It was a cold winter night and the snow was falling gently from the sky, each flake glittering as the moonlight caught on it. The snowflakes danced down to the earth.

So gentle, so delicate.

So pure, so white.

So pretty, but so cold.

Everything has a bad side.

There was boy standing in the whiteness of the snow covered streets, the mounds and thin layer of snow so pure. His blood red hair was the only colour to stand out in the streets. He was covered in bruises, dry blood and dirt. He wore rags that were tearing and didn't keep the warmth in, causing him to shiver.

The boy with the blood coloured hair showed no emotion, after all, what was there to smile for? The boy had been beaten and called names for most of his life. The boy with the red hair only had one name.

Red.

* * *

**_Red's POV:_**

I had live at the circus for most of my life and was always was beaten by Cosimo, daily too. I did little jobs that the adults couldn't get off their fat ass to go and do themselves but that was just my life. I became so use to it all that I could no longer show or have any emotions on my face.

That evening the Ringmaster wanted me to go hand out posters for the circus. Which I just agreed to because there was no point arguing. So I went to hang up the circus posters.

As I was walking along the snow covered streets I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was walking and walked straight in to someone. I fell to the ground and dropped all the posters I was holding, causing them to scatter on the ground. I looked up to who it was and it was a girl with blue spiky hair. The girl was wearing a school uniform and had dark purple eyes.

She was with a tall man, that helped her up. I got up and looked at the man he was wearing a black suit and had long dark purple hair, tied back. He looked at the girl and looked towards me before saying in a calm voice "Sorry little one. May we help you pick up them?"

I just looked at them before saying in an emotionless voice "No, I can pick them up."

I started to pick them up when the girl interrupted me and said "What is your name? My name is Road."

She smiled at me but I didn't show any emotion and just answered her question.

"My name is Red because I had never had a name and that is what people call me at the circus."

Road just looked at me before saying in a joyful voice "Well it was nice to meet you Red but we have to go. Goodbye."

I watched them walk away and continued to hang up posters.

* * *

_**I hope you like my new story. **_

_**I'm only going to post the first chapter for now. So please tell me if you like it and I will continue it.**  
_

_**Well Bye For Now And Don't Forget To Review~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**_Red Pov:_**

I headed back to the circus after hanging the posters up. I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me but I didn't really care, even if there was someone watching me.

As I arrived at the tent of the circus a drunken Cosimo came out and looked at me before grabbing my hair and shouting something at me. But I didn't listen to what he was saying until he threw me to the ground. Cosimo then started to kick me in the side of the ribs and then he walked away, leaving me lying on the ground.

I tried to lift myself off the ground but ended up falling back on the ground, wincing in pain. I grudgingly forced myself up off the ground and limped back to where I would spend most of my time. That time was spent near a twisted dead tree. I sat at the base of the tree resting from my beating.

An hour passed and I was still sitting at the base of the tree looking at the sky. The sky had turned a pretty red from the sunset. When the sun had set I walked back to the tent and saw the ringmaster talking to a man.

The man had brown hair and a white dog with him. The ringmaster hardly acknowledged me before he started to yell at me to go give everyone their meals.

I limped past them and went to go do my job. I gave Cosimo his food and then he punched me really hard in the stomach as a 'thank you for giving me my food brat'. I just grabbed my stomach and walked out.

The next day I was sent to clear a path so that the costumers didn't track snow in to the tent. So they gave the job to the handicap person so they didn't have to get off their fat ass to do it.

I had cleared one of the entrances after a gruelling, cold hour and moved to the next one. As I was shovelling one of the entrances the white dog that was with the man ran up to me, barking. I looked at the dog and saw the man trying to catch it.

The man stopped in front of the dog and picked it up. He smiled at me before saying in a cheerful voice "What's your name boy?"

He also stretched out his hand for me to shake but he had raised his left hand and I can't move my left hand so I just answer his question in a flat tone.

"My name? I don't have one but you can call me Red"

The man nodded and introduced himself. He said his name was Mana and the little dog was Allen.

Mana walked away with his dog in his hands and I continued shovelling the snow out of the entrance.

After that I went for a walk down the streets and walked past a cart that had bread on it. I snuck up to it and stole a loaf of bread, without being caught may I add, and walked in to an alley way. I sat down in the alley way and ate the bread.

When I finished the bread I noticed that someone was looking at me in the alley way. So I was right, I was being watched. I got up and turned to who it was.

"Hello" the person said in a cheerful voice.

* * *

**I swear I will make the next one longer and sorry if its not very good.**

**Please review so I know what you think of it.**

**Well Bye For Now~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I turned to face the person in the alley way and it was none other than Road.

I looked at her before responding in a flat voice. "Hello Road."

She just smiled wider at my response, even though I thought it would've made her smile falter, even if just a little.

She skipped towards me while holding a pink umbrella with a little orange pumpkin on the top. She stops in front of me.

"It's nice to see you again Red."

I looked her over and took a step back because there was something about her that screamed out _dangerous_. Her smile just becomes a little wider and I swore that if she smiled any wider her face could, and probably would, split apart.

She digs her hand into her pocket and grabbed something, shoving it in her mouth. She put her hand back in her pocket and pulled out some candy which she offered to me but I just shook my head, stepping back again.

"Why were you following me?"

She tilted her head slightly to the left. "I was wondering how your life was, and how did you know I was watching you?" One of her eyebrow rose for the last part of the sentence.

I just looked her in the eyes. "I had a feeling it was you."

She just giggled at my response and turned on her heel to walk back down the alleyway, swinging the pink umbrella. "Goodbye Red. See you again soon."

With that she disappeared into the crowd.

I turned and walked back to the circus. As I walked snowflakes began to fall. I stopped and looked at the sky as the snowflakes drifted down from the sky and landed in my dirty red hair, giving it the appearance that it was sparkling.

When I arrive at the entrance of the circus tent I saw Mana and Allen practicing tricks for their act.

I stood there and watch for a while but when I didn't want to watch anymore I left and retired for the night.

* * *

**Red's Dream**

* * *

_Everything was black._

I could not see anything, but then a light lit up the darkness. I looked to the light and saw a bright white crescent moon. I looked away from the moon and looked at my surroundings.

There were dead trees everywhere and there was a small lake, but you could not see anything in the water because the water was an inky black. You could only see about 2 meters from the lake then a dense wall of fog covered the rest from sight.

There was a gentle breeze but then the wind changed and then became still. There was not a breath of wind anywhere.

I looked around to see someone sitting in a tree. I walked towards the tree, tilting my head to the side a little. After I was close enough I could see who it was.

Sitting on the branch of the tree was Road. She offered me her hand to me to help me up. I took her hand and she pulled me up. She smiled at me and went back to looking at the moon in the red sky. After while Road spoke.

"Red, why don't you have emotions? Out of every person I have met you are the only person I have seen without a trace of emotions. It's quite strange, but intriguing. So why?"

I looked at her and then turn my gaze back to the sky. "If you lived like I did before coming to the circus then you would know why I don't have emotions. I don't have emotions because what they did to me."

After I said that a fire began to burn the dead trees in the distance. Then there was people shouting and running after someone. Once they caught the person they tied his arms and legs down. One of the villagers had an axe in his a hand and walked closer to the boy who was tied down. The person with the axe then raised and swung the axe down and tried to cut his arm off.

The boy scream for them to stop but they didn't and they did that several times before the boy was able to escape and disappeared in to the trees. The fire then went out and the villagers disappear in to the shadows.

Road looked at me, her eyes wide. "Red? Was that... Was that, you?"

I nodded. "They called me names, tried to cut off my arm and burn me. I managed to get away but after it all I became broken and lost all my emotions. I couldn't even force myself to have feeling."

Road looked at me her eyes were wider than they were before she had a frown on her face. She looked on the verge of tears. She decided to give me a warming hug but when she hug me I still could not bring myself to feel anything.

When she let go she had a small smile on her face. "That's terrible what they did to you but why didn't anyone come to save you like family or a friend."

I looked away from her and turned my gaze to the dead trees. "My parents left me at birth. I then went from orphanage to orphanage. I than ran away and came to a village. The villages found out about my arm and tried to rid me of it or kill me. After that I found a travelling circus and joined it. I was yelled to do things and beaten daily by an ass faced clown. That is how my life has been so far. What about you Road? How is your life? Also how are you in my dream? That is not normal but neither am I so it does not matter if you don't answer the question."

Road had a sad smile on her face until she told about her own life. "I was adopted when I was young and became very dear to my dad. He loves me and so does my mum and uncle. I play around with my uncle and go to school. None of the kids at school come near me because they say I'm to weird and crazy. I don't mind what they say because I have a family who makes me happy. No, this is not normal I have power so that I can enter or control people's dreams. I can make them have nightmares or good dreams."

She smiled at me then jumped off the branch and landed on the ground lightly. I jumped off too and joined her.

She looked towards me with a kind smile. "Red I hope that you have happiness in your life at some point and farewell for now. I shall see you again soon."

She waved and then disappeared.

I woke up as the first rays of sun spilled over the horizon.

'that was probably the best sleep I have had over all these years.'

* * *

**Hello~I hope the chapter was alright. **

**Thank you So much CryDon'tSmile For Being My Beta~**

**Sorry I didn't post the chapter sooner it just my Beta was busy. **

**Sorry if you are reading The Noah Clown I just had writers block while writing the 6 chapter.**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Like~**

**Bye For Now~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**_After Red's Dream_**

**_Road's POV:_**

After Red's dream I was having thoughts about Red and how his life was. It was quite horrible.

I thought I did some sick stuff but I was proven wrong by those filthy sub humans. Weak little fools.

I decided I would go and talked to the Earl about Red. I didn't really know why I was thinking about Red and why I cared, but I did.

When I arrived at the Earls door and was about to knock there was a faint "come in."

I opened the door to see the Earl sitting down and knitting... well, something. I walked over to him and was about to say something when the Earl beat me to it.

"Road, what seems to be the problem?"

"I meet this boy a couple days ago, his name is Red. He doesn't show any emotion because of what these villagers did to him. These villagers tried to burn him and they called him names too. I don't know why I care about him, I just do."

The Earl looked a little shocked before asking "How old is the boy?"

I thought about that question. I didn't know how old he is but he looked about seven.

"I think he's seven"

The Earl nodded before saying "Where is he? I would like to meet him."

This shocked me a bit. The Earl wants to meet Red. I was a little worried but happy that the Earl wanted to meet him.

I nodded and summoned a heart shaped door.

Me and the Earl walked through the door and found ourselves in an alleyway. I walked out of the alleyway and started to walk towards the circus. The Earl was in his human form so he wasn't wearing his creepy grin.

When arriving at the circus tent was shocking. I could see Red on the ground and being beaten by someone. I ran forward after the man walked back in to the tent. I tried to help Red up but he just kept falling down and grabbing his ribs. I could tell that the man who was hitting him may have, and probably had, broken his ribs.

The Earl walked over to see me helping Red. The Earl's eyes widened at the look of the boys state.

"Red? Are you all right?" I said in a worried voice.

Red just looked at me before shaking his head slowly. I helped him over to a box and tried to wipe the blood of his face with a rag I found.

The Earl walked to stand in front of the Red before kneeling. The Earl looked in to Red's emotionless eyes. There was something I saw on the Earl's face before he looked at me. He had a smile on his face but then is when Red spoke up. "Road, what are you doing here? And who's this?" Red pointed at the Earl. I smile and the Earl introduced himself.

"Hello little one, you can just call me Earl."

Red just looked at the Earl. "Well it's nice to meet you. You can call me Red cause I don't actually have a name."

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I had just arrived back to the tent when Cosimo came out. He started to yell.

"BRAT, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I didn't make eye contact and was going to walk past him when he grabbed my hair and pulled me around to the side of the tent.  
There he started to kick me.  
He gave two really strong kicks to my ribs and I heard a loud crack as pain shot like lightning up my side.  
He hit me three more times before walking back inside the tent. I then felt two hands trying to help me up. But once I got up I fell back to my knees, grabbing my ribs.

Then the person said "Red? Are you all right?"

After that I knew it was Road who was helping me. I slowly shook my head because I could not find the words to answer her. She helped me over to a box and grabbed a rag out from nowhere and started to wipe away the blood. There was also another man there.

He had brown hair with a couple strips of grey. He had stubble on his face and brown eyes.

The man with Road kneeled down in front of me and looked in to my emotionless eyes. He then started to smile which was kinda creepy.

"Road, what are you doing here? And who's this?" I pointed at the man. I looked at Road. She was smiling. That is when the man said "Hello little one, you can just call me the Earl."

I looked at the Earl, his smile still plastered on his face. I then said. "Well it's nice to meet you. You can call me Red cause I don't actually have a name."

I looked at the Earl, his smile still plastered on his face. It was creepy, but I didn't mind. I then said. "Well it's nice to meet you. You can call me Red, cause I don't actually have a name."

"Red, do you have any family?"

I was thinking about the question. 'Do I have any family? Well the answer is obvious. I didn't have anyone. So, no.'

I looked up to the Earl. "No. I don't have anyone. My parents abandoned me when I was born."

The Earl smiled kindly at me then turned to Road. "Road when we get home I have to tell you something." Road nodded and said "Red, If you need anything just dream and I will be there."

I nodded she gave me a hug and left. She walked over to the Earl. The Earl smiled at me. "Till we meet again, Red." They walked through the crowd and vanished in the sea of people. I limped away and started to hand out the meals.

* * *

**_Road's POV:_**

We arrived back in the Ark and the Earl faced me. His smile was wider then it normal was. The Earl chuckled before saying. "Well, I think you may have just discovered a family member."

I smiled and tried not to squeal with joy. "Milliene, who is it?"

The Earl chuckled at my reaction. "I think he may be the fourteenth."

It has been thirty-five years since the fourteenth was alive. He was killed by exorcists. It was sad he saved the family though but the Ark locked itself to Edo, Japan.

"We should make the Order pay for what they had done to him. " A sadistic smile was now plastered on my face.

The Earl now was smiling a little wider. "Yes Road we will make them pay, but not until he awakens." With that me and the Earl walked to the dinning room to tell the rest of the family.

* * *

**Hello~**

**So was the chapter ok? Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Ok your probably thinking didn't the Earl kill the 14th. Well in this story the 14th was killed by exorcists. He never betrayed the Earl. **

**Also I have written another story and it is called '****_In The End You Are My Beginning'_**

**_Summary: _**

_ I closed my eyes but I was not dead yet, I was hanging by a thread, I was almost there... Before I fell in to the dark abyss I said "Thank you Tyki... Thank you... so much..." I fell into a black comfort as soon as I finished the sentence._

**_If you read my new story I hope you like it._**

**_Well Bye For Now~_**

**_And Don't Forget To Review~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Road's Pov:**

I walked in to the dining room with the Earl standing right next to me. We both had wide smiles plastered on our faces. I sat down next to Tyki and The Earl sat at the end.

The others in the room were thinking 'what are they so happy about?' Tyki was the first to speak up.

"Lord? Why are you so happy?"

"We are happy, Tyki-pon, because Road found a new family member. But he is yet to awaken."

"Which family member is he?"

I giggled. "Fourteenth"

The room became dead silent after I said that. Even Skin, Jasdero and Devit stopped arguing.

Tyki broke the silence by saying "Lord, when will you be bringing him back to the family?"

The Earl looked to be thinking about the question. "Well, Tyki-pon, I think me and Road will go get him very soon."

When the family finished eating The Earl dismissed everyone except me. We discussed ways we could bring him back and when we would take him.

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I walked out of the tent limping and struggling to breathe. My ribs felt like they were on fire and that fat, stupid, drunken clown was the one who did it. I was heading to rest under my favourite tree when I got a feeling that someone was following me. I shrugged it off and continued to limp to the twisted dead tree.

As I arrived at the tree I noticed the clouds had turned a dark grey. I sat at the base of the tree and just looked at the dark sky. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I looked to who it was and again it was the Earl and Road.

Road skipped over to me and gave me a tight hug. When she hugged me I winced from the pain in my ribs. She noticed this and mumbled a "sorry".

I pushed myself off the ground with Roads help. I stood there and the Earl took a step forward so he was right in front of me. He kneeled in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked me straight in the eye and said "Red, would you like to become a part of my family?"

I just looked at him and thought it over. 'Should I go and become a part of his family?' A small part of me was saying yes. So I just listened to it because I really didn't care if I did become a part of his family but some little tiny part of me felt like they were family.

"Yes, that would be fine." Road squealed and grabbed on to my arm. The Earl's smiled and stood back up. Road started to pull me in a direction and she had to go a little slower because of my injuries. The Earl was following behind with a smile that could nearly split his face in two.

As we arrived at a white mansion I saw a person standing in the garden, smoking. We walked in and to the direction of the person before Road let go of my arm and ran up to him. Road tackle-hugged the man. "Uncle Tyki!"

I guessed that his name was Tyki. When Road let go she ran back to me. She grabbed my right arm and dragged me to him. He had wavy dark purple hair and brown eyes. I looked at Road who was smiling nearly as wide as the Earl.

Road now turned back to the man. "Introduce yourselves~"

The man with wavy hair just looked at me before saying "Hello shounen, my name is Tyki Mikk."

I just stared before answering flatly. "Red."

"Is that really your name?" Said Tyki. He waited for an answer.

"I don't have a name and that is what they call me."

Tyki just nodded and Road grabbed on to my arm again and pulled me towards the front doors. We walked through the door and down hallways until we came to a bed room. The walls were a dark brown, the floor was a blood red and there was a bed in the corner.

There was also a desk in the far right corner.

Road dragged me farther in to the room until I was standing in front of what I think maybe a walked in closet. She opened the door and came back with some clothes in her hand. But before she gave them to me she pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"Go and clean yourself up before you put these on."

I nodded and walked over to the door. I stood on my tip-toes to reach the door handle and went in to a black and white bath room.

After I scrub myself and wash away all the dirt and dry blood. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw all the dark bruises. There were a lot of scars on my body but most were faded. I grabbed the clothes Road gave me and walked out of the bath room.

I was now wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, a grey vest and a black coat. Road ran over to me and gave me a tight hug that hurt my ribs. I tried to pry her off but it didn't work so I just let her hug me. After a while she let me go and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We walked down the halls to we came to a pair of black double doors.

She opened them up and there was only three other people in the room at the moment. The Earl wasn't there yet but when I looked at the people I only knew one person and that was Tyki. There was another person there that looked like Tyki except he looked older and had longer hair and had no beauty mark. There was a woman there she had long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore dark glasses and a suit. Road dragged me to a seat and the one that looked like Tyki jumped up and hug Road while saying, more like yelling. "Road. My sweet wonderful daughter. Who is this, who is this?"

Then the man hugging Road looked at me and what happened next was weird. "Ooh He's sooo CUUTE! I have to adopt him."

I just stood there and let him hug me as tight as Road but my ribs shot pain through my body so I could not help but wince in pain. The man let go and looked at me. Road but her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Red are you all right?"

I nodded but she didn't look convinced. The man went back to seat when the Earl walked in.

* * *

**Hello~**

**I hope this was alright. **

**I wasn't really sure how I was going to put Red in to the family. **

**Please Review And Tell me How I Did~**

**Bye For Now~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

Red's POV:

I was introduced to the family. The guy that wanted to adopt me was called Sheryl. Sheryl was also Road's father and Tyki's older brother. The one with the blond hair was Lulubell. She had a maid named Mimi.

As they went along with their evening Tyki pulled some cards out of his jacket and started to shuffle them. I watched Tyki shuffle them and thought of what card games I knew.

I used to watch men at the circus play poker. I would also steal the owner's cards when I was younger and play with them. But I could not let the owner of the cards find them on me or else he would beat me up.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Tyki said "You know any card games, Shounen?"

I looked up at Tyki. "I know how to play poker."

This made Tyki smirk. "Do you want to play a couple rounds later, Shounen?"

I nodded. The Earl clicked his fingers and maids carried trays of food in. When I watched the others grab food so I did too. I grabbed tray upon tray of food. I was on my fifth tray and when I had finished and I looked up to see everyone expect the Earl gawking about how much I had ate.

Tyki was the first to speak. "Well, Shounen, you eat a lot don't you?"

I looked at Tyki and said. "Well you know what, I would be lucky to eat that amount of food in a month or two back at the circus."

Road then leaped out of her chair and hugged me. "Well you don't have to worry about eating that much anymore. We will always look after you Red." Road let go and smiled at me.

When she smiled at me I felt a little happy and that shocked me. I had just felt happiness, when I hadn't felt it in the last three years. I have a little emotion but it did not reach to surface. I did not smile but I nodded.

After dinner was finished we all left and Road took me back to my room. When we arrived at the door Road opened it and waked in first and I followed.

As I walked in to the room I saw something that was not there before. a black piano. It was sitting in one of the corners of my room. I walked over to it and said "Road, why is there a piano in here. It wasn't here before?"

I heard Road giggle and then she walked over and sat on the black bench. "It's for you silly. We wanted to give our precious musician a present."

I looked at the piano and said "What do you mean, Road?"

She patted the seat next to her and I sat down. She took a breath and started to talk. "Well, you are our musician. We lost you thirty-five years ago to those filthy exorcists. You are the fourteenth Noah, the Noah of destruction and music. I am the ninth, the Noah of dreams."

She looked a little sad and I had to ask this. "How did he die?"

Road put a sad smile on her face and continued. "Well the old fourteenth, Neah was sent on a mission to kill some exorcists but when he arrived to kill them there was a General. He fought and killed the younger exorcist but he was seriously injured and the General took advantage of that and killed him. When he died we all started to cry because our inner Noah was mourning for the loss of our brother."

Road looked like she was about to cry but the tears never came. I was going to say something else but stopped myself. I than thought of something else we could do. "Road, do you want to….."

The sentence was interrupted by a knocking at the door. I looked over to see a head sticking through the door, and I mean THROUGH the door. On the outside I didn't look shocked but on the inside I was a little bit.

Tyki then walked all the way through the door and smirked. "So, do you want to have that round of poker now?"

I thought about it and nodded.

Road then said "Can I watch?"

Tyki smirked and said "Sure, Road."

Tyki dealt the cards and I looked at my hand. It was alright but not great. I put down two cards and picked up two. I then folded. Tyki did the same after discarding one card and picking another. We lay our cards down and Tyki had won with his royal straight flush.

After a couple hours the Earl walked in to the room seeing Tyki playing poker with me.

Road ran over and hugged the Earl. Tyki looked away from his cards like I did. Road let go of the Earl and walked back over to me. She latched onto my arm and pulled me closer to her. Road dragged me towards the bathroom. She let go of my arm and went to the wardrobe and came out with some black pyjamas. I took them and went into the bathroom to change.

As I changed in the bathroom I looked at my scarred body. I had a long scar that went down my chest and across my shoulder blade. The scar was from the towns people trying to cut my left arm off. I was only five when they did that to me. It was the thing that broke my emotions.

I finished getting change and walked out of the bathroom. I saw the Earl sitting on my bed and Road was there sitting on the floor. I walked over to the bed and sat on it.

The Earl cleared his throat and started his story about the Noah, Exorcist, innocence and akuma.

When the Earl had finished his long story I was really tired. The Earl said good night and left. Road stayed behind and walked over to me. She came closer and kissed my forehead.

She then said "It's good to have my family back again. Good night Red."

She smiled and left through the door. I lay down and fell to sleep.

* * *

**Hello~**

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Well Should The Next Chapter Start As Red's Dream Or Road's Pov.**

**Please Tell Me Which One You Would Like.**

**RoadxAllen Pairing.**

**If you have any questions just ask. **

**Please Review And Bye For Now~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Road's Pov:**

I skipped down the halls and away from Red's Room. I hummed while I was skipping down the hall until I arrived at my door.

I burst through the door and ran over to my bed and jumped on it, giggling. I was so happy that we got a new family member. I grabbed one of the closest dolls and hugged it really close to my chest.

I thought about Red and what I had watch for the last couple of days. I watched him get beat up and yelled at but the sad thing was he didn't do anything to stop it. I felt sad thinking on what one of my family members had to gone through.

I was going to kill any filthy human who will or would ever hurt Red. I giggled sadistically and curled up into myself and fell asleep.

* * *

**Red's Pov:**

_**Red's Dream**_

I ran through the forest trying to get away from all the angry shouts. They were getting closer and closer. I was using the last of my energy to escape but when stumbling through the bushes I fell on a tree root.

The villagers caught up and grabbed my arms and pulled me back to the center of town where they would burn me. They tied my hands together and tied me to a stake. They lit it on fire and then I heard a calming sound on the wind as the fire got closer to my feet.

The sound became louder and realized it was a melody, being played on a piano. I relaxed and listen to the calming melody. I closed my eyes and all I could her was the calming sound.

When the melody ended I opened my eyes and all the people around me were gone. The wind still blew and I had also realized I was no longer tied to the stake.

I looked at the deserted streets and found no trace of life. The wind blew up mounds of dust and carried them away. I just stood there and watch all the dust get blown away. I heard a whisper and turned to looked at a shadowy figure.

The figure lifted his hand and held it there as if waiting for me to take it. I looked up at the shadows face and saw a huge smile on the shadow's face. I looked in to his white eyes and then everything went black.

It felt like I was falling. I couldn't see anything. I heard the melody it made me feel more relaxed.

I blinked and I was standing on the edge of the lake. I looked around nothing had really change except the fog. It looked like it had gone back a meter or two. I could see rocks in the distance but when you looked closer they looked more like crumpling ruins.

I looked away and looked at my reflection. But this time there was something moving under the surface. I put my hand on the surface and it rippled and the shadow disappeared. I stood up and looked at my surrounds once again before I started to wake up.

_**End of Red's Dream**_

* * *

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I was about to say come in when the door clicked open. Standing in the door way was Road.

She ran over to me and gave me a 'death' hug. She loosened her grip on me so I could breathe.

"Good morning Red. Did you sleep well?" Road said joyfully.

"Fine, Road. Good Moring."

Road let go of me and jumped off the bed. She tuned back to me and said "Get dressed and we can go have breakfast."

I nodded and she waited outside the door and I got change out of my night wear and put on a simple white long sleeve shirt with black pants and a pair of simple white gloves. After getting dressed I walked out of my room to see a smiling Road. She grabbed my hand and walked to the dining room.

* * *

**Road's Pov:**

I held Red's hand until we arrived at the dining room.

As I pushed open the doors I and saw the twins, Jasdevi, throwing food at Skin and Tyki. Tyki just phased through all the food and skin just threw food back and laughed when he hit the twins square in the face with mashed potato.

I cheered them on, laughing, and pulled Red towards the table to sit next to me.

A minute after we entered the room the Earl came in with his creepy smile plastered on his face. The Earl stopped and looked at all the food that was now all over the floor and walls.

After the Earl had the Akuma maids clean-up we went on with business. Skin had a mission to go find innocence and so did the twins. Lulubell's job was to educate Red and Tyki's was to train him in combat.

Once we finished breakfast I showed Red around the Ark and dragged him to the centre of it. We were on the top floor and there was a beautiful view of the whole Ark.

After I finished showing him where everything was I dragged him back to his room. I left him in his room to go get some dolls so we could play.

* * *

**Red's Pov:**

Road left the room, and as soon as she left my eyes went straight to the piano in the room.

I walked over to the piano and pushed on of the keys down on the piano. As soon as I heard the key I heard a slight melody running through my head it felt relaxing and clam. I pressed one more key down and the melody got a little louder but not by much.

I jumped up on to the stool of the piano and pressed five more random keys but when I pressed the keys it sound like a start to the song playing in my head. I kept pressing keys until it sounded like the start of a song.

* * *

**Hello~**

**I Will Be Doing A Time Skip And Red Will Be 11. I Will Also Have His Noah Awaken When His 13 But Won't Tell You Why Just He Will Have A Little More Emotion In The Next Chapter And Road Is Still...Well Road I Guess But Will Be A Little Closer To Red. **

**Well Bye And Please Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

_It has been four years and Red still doesn't have emotions but instead wears a mask to show fake emotion for everyone to see but his family. He was adopted by Sheryl and lives with them most of the time. He has become fond of Road, Tyki and The Earl. He spends every evening Tyki and he would train Red. Lulubell taught him till he was at his education level. Red goes to the same school as Road and are in the same class. The Earl taught him how to play the piano and also has met new family members that have awoken._

* * *

**Red's Pov:**

My footsteps echoed down the white streets of the Ark. I was looking for the Earl and was finding it quite hard. He could be anywhere in the Ark or the world. I check the center of the Ark first and when I didn't find him there, I headed to his office.

I arrived at the doors to his office and knocked gently. After a while of standing there was a faint 'come in'. I opened the door and walked in to see the Earl doing something so grandma-ish it wasn't funny, he was knitting a long pink and purple scarf. My guess is, that it's for Road. I walked in further until I was standing next to his chair.

"Good evening Earl, you wish to speak to me."

The Earl stopped knitting and looked at me. "Ah, yes. I have a short and quick mission for you. You are to retrieve innocence from an abandoned city. Did you want anyone to go with you on this mission?" The Earl raised a brow at this.

"I will be fine, Earl. I will bring the innocence back and give it to you."

I started to walked out of the room when I heard the Earl say "You are not to be seen on this mission and the innocence is inside a doll."

"Yes understood, Earl."

I left and went to go to the city of Mater.

I arrived at the city it was quite until I heard guns firing. '_I think the Akuma have found the finders and hopefully they have the doll too.'_

I walked in the direction of the gun firing and was almost there when I heard someone fighting them. I peered out from the shadows and looked at the exorcist fighting. He had long dark blue hair that was tied in to a high ponytail. Well I think it's a 'he'. He was using a sword that had hell-ish insects coming out from it. He moved gracefully swinging his sword and destroying the akuma.

I walked back in to the shadows once he had destroyed all but one akuma that was levelling up. The samurai walked over to the barrier and deactivated it and inside it was the doll and an old man. The old man said he was the doll but you would have to be an idiot to not see that the girl was the doll. I got closer but when the exorcist was a couple meters from the pair the level two akuma attack him. It smashed the samurai through two walls and started to hit the exorcist until he thought he was dead, but he wasn't because you could hear him murmuring something.

I looked back at the doll and old man and saw that they started run away and they ran into the alley way. I smiled and hid in the shadows. I was at the other and of the alley waiting for them. They came towards me and when the doll was in arms reach, I grabbed her arms and push them down while making sure that they were at her side. She tried to get out of my gripped but couldn't. The old man was standing next to a wall while looking at me. I had shoulder length blood red hair, white long sleeves top with a grey vest and black jacket, black leather pants and combat boots. I smiled at him and he took a step back. I reach in to the dolls chest and was about to rip the innocence from her chest, when the old man spoke up "Wait, can you let her sing one more time before you take her heart."

I thought about it and said "Alright, but it has to be away from her so that man can't find us."

The old man nodded and we walked to an underground area. The area had pillars but all the pillars were crumbling. The doll sat down on the ground and the old man rested his head on the dolls lap. The doll then opened her mouth and began to sing. _(A/N: I Don't Own This Song)_

_"Lacrimosa dies illa _

_Qua resurget ex favilla _

_Judicandus homo reus. _

_Huic ergo parce, Deus, _

_Pie Jesu, Domine~"_

The old man started to cough and moved one of his hand to his mouth and spat out blood. His arm move to touch the dolls face and then it fell limped. When she started to sing the final verse she didn't notice that the old man had died.

_Judicandus homo reus. _

_Dona eis, requiem! Amen!_

_Pie Jesu, Domine~"_

When the doll finished her song she said good bye to the dead old man and I rip her heart out. I walked away with the dolls heart in hand. Leaving the old man with the doll so that they could stay side by side.

* * *

**I'm REALLY Sorry 'bout The Late update. I Will Try And post The Next Chapter A Little Quicker~**

**I Was Kinda Not Sure What To Write For This Chapter And This Is What I Came Up With~**

**If There Are Any Mistakes Just Know That My Beta Couldn't Edit This Chapter. ** She Was Busy And Didn't ****Have Enough Time To But I Will Repost It~********

**Red Is Eleven in This For Now And His Noah Will Awaken Early Because Of...I Won't Tell You Yet But You Will Have To Read To Find Out~**

**I Would Like To Thank**** The Lovely People Who Follow/Favourite/Review~**

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Check Out My new Story 'My Final Goodbye' And My Community~**

_****Please Review And **Farewell For Now~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Red's Pov:**

I was standing in the Earl's office, waiting for him to finish his phone call with one of his brokers. In the mean time I looked around the dark room that had phones everywhere. The Earl had a basket of wool and knitting equipment sitting next to his rocking chair. I could see inside the basket and what looked like to be a start of a red scarf.

When I heard the Earl had stopped talking I looked at him. He had put the phone back where it was originally. Another phone in the room started to ring but the Earl just ignored it.

"So, how did the mission go?" the Earl asked wondering if I succeeded or not.

"I completed the mission and have the innocence."

The Earl nodded; I reached inside one of my pockets and pulled out the innocence. I threw the innocence towards the Earl and he court it in his hand. He then started to curl his fingers around the piece of God crystal and when his grip was tight enough, it smashed. The Earl opened his hand and green shimmering dust fell from it, scattering everywhere.

"Well done, Red, for completing your first mission." The Earl said in a cheerful voice. "Well, it's about time for us to go to dinner. So, let's go."

I nodded; following the Earl out of his office and down the halls to the dining rooms doors.

* * *

**Road's Pov: **

I sat in the dining room doing (trying) to do homework. I asked Tyki for help but he just wrote the number twelve for all the answers and I asked the twins, which was the most stupid idea and all they wrote was the number five for everything.

I sighed and just tapped the end of my pencil on my book. When I heard the doors to the dining room open, I looked up to see Red and Millenie.

I grabbed the homework off my lap and dropped on the table and ran to hug Millenie. "Hello Road~" The Earl chucked at my antics.

I let go of the Earl and hug Red. I let go of him and took a step back. I looked in to his dull grey eyes and couldn't see any emotions. I really wish he did show some emotion, even if it was anger or sadness. I don't really like looking in to his blank grey eyes. I have come to like Red even more over the years and I wish he could feel the same as I do. But he just reminds me of one of my dolls, his nearly lifeless eye, porcelain like skin, emotionless and easy to break. Even if I'm sadistic and love to torture people until they break or die, I…I just don't like how his eyes don't show the same emotion as mine do when I see him.

I snapped out of my thought and asked "So, how did your mission go, Red?"

"Completed."

"Well done, Red." I smiled brightly at him. We sat down and ate but I just pick at my food. I looked away from my food and at Red, while thinking. 'Wonder if Red will ever gain emotions?'

I snapped out of my thoughts when Millenie cleared his throat. "My lovely family, I will be giving some of you assassination lists. Red will not receive one of these lists but will do other jobs. On each of your list there should a general from the Black Order." The Earl stopped for a second and then continued. "You are to kill these people on the list and report back to me when you're done with your list. Road, you and Red well be going to search for innocence in a town, in Germany. So get ready and leave when you can. "

Red and I nodded at Millenie.

"Good, now you are free to do what you want."

With that said I grabbed Red's left hand and pulled him towards one of my doors but before entering my door, I let go of Red's hand and swiped Lero.

Lero started yelling at me, when I pulled one of my hands away from his mouth. I had put my hand over his mouth so Millenie wouldn't have heard Lero's screams, when I was taking him. We moved throw the door until we arrived in a forest near the town we are going to.

I think Millenie called it The Rewinding Town or something.

* * *

**Sorry, If The Chapter Wasn't The Best...**

**Thanks To Those Who Follow/Favourite/Review.**

**AND If Your Reading My Other Story, My Final Goodbye, I Would Love Some Ideas Because I'm Stuck On What To Write And Its Annoying Me. So If You Have ANY Ideas On What I Could Do PLEASE Tell Me~**

**Also, I Want So Ideas For This Story Because I'm Having Some Trouble Writing And Sorry This Chapters A Little Short. So...Yeah, Ideas Are Good.**

**In The Mean Time, Please Review And I'll Seeya Next Chapter~**

_**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

* * *

Road was skipping while swinging Lero around, I was just putting on my dark red cloak, because the Earl didn't want the order to find out about me, just yet.

When we arrived at the entranced of the rewinding town, a finder was standing under a tree waiting for the exorcists to arrive and which they should be here soon.

Road walked over to the entrance, stuck Lero up, opened him and walked through the entrance. There was sparks and the smell of burning flesh, when Road finished going through. I followed after her, ignoring the finders warning and appeared on the other side, standing next to a burnt Road. Road took a step and all of her injuries healed. We walked down the streets in the rewinding town to try and find were the innocence could be.

**Time Skip Three Hours Later**

We had been walking around the town for three hours, just trying to find the innocence. Road kept on complaining that she was tried and that her feet hurt from walking. After a while she stopped complaining and decided to take a break, while snacking on candy.

While we were sitting on the roof there was an explosion, Road jumped onto her feet and looked in the direction of the explosion. I got up and we jumped roof to roof, until we were near the explosion. I stood on the building across from the one that just blow-up. Standing in the building were three level twos and the samurai exorcist, which I saw while in the city of Mater.

I looked over to Road, who seemed to be fuming. Road then ordered the Akuma to come to us, they flew from the building and appeared in front of us. Road yelled at the akuma for not looking for the innocence and for _playing_ with the exorcist.

After Road had cooled down, we discussed a plan.

….

After we finished planning, we walked into a dark alley way. Road had an orange lollipop and Lero in her hand, she skipped over to one of the exorcists and asked where she could get tickets to the Pumpkin And The Witch.

The exorcist had dark green hair, dark purple eyes and a black long coat. She started to walk Road in the direction of the tickets.

I quickly saw the women holding the tickets and the money box. I ran up to her, stole the money box and sprinted to the closest stall, jumped up onto it and then continued to climb, until I was running on the rooves. I heard the women scream, so, I picked up my pace a little but I wasn't running as fast as I could. I jumped roof to roof, hearing the exorcist shout at each other. I jumped off the roof and into a dead end.

I stopped and faced the wall as the exorcists landed/arrived behind me. I slowly turned to face them, my dark red cloak still on to hide my face. The samurai slowly unsheathed his sword as the girl slowly walked over to me. I took a step back and three black stars appeared; two beside me and one in front of me.

The Akumas fired their attacks all at once at the exorcist, knocking them unconscious. One of Road's doors appeared; the akuma swung the unconscious exorcists over their shoulders and walked through Road's door.

…...

Road made the akuma place the girl exorcist in a chair as she dressed her up in a crimson red dress and started to curl her long green hair. She tied the women who had the innocence to her clock. The women had brown hair in a bun, black make-up on and a black dress. She was unconscious like the other exorcists.

The akumas sat the samurai against the wall. I walked over to him and then bent down to his level. "Road, can I use some of you candles?"

"Sure…" Road said, who was still playing with the girl exorcist's hair.

Some of Road's candles materialized next to me, I grabbed one of the candles and then grabbed the exorcist's hand. I pushed the hand to the wall and stabbed the sharp candle straight through his hand. I leaned back and looked at what I had done, then grabbed the other candles and proceeded to do this until I was at his shoulder. The samurai now had four candles piercing him to the wall.

I got up and walked over to Road, who was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"So, I take it you have finished dressing your new doll up."

"Yep…Do you think she makes a good doll?"

"Yes, Road"

"Looks like he's waking up~"

Road skipped over to the samurai, bent down a bit, with a big smile on her face and said "Hello Ex-or-cist~"

I stood next to the other exorcist in the chair, in the shadows. The samurai grunted and Road talked to him for a bit before the women, tied to the cloak started to talk and cry, loudly.

"K-Kanda…*sob* L-Lenalee…."

I ignored the crying women, Road stepped away from the samurai and faced the women.

"Ooh…I almost forgot about you..." Road pointed some of her sharp candles at the women.

Road sent the candles at the women…..but before the candles made contacted with the women, the samurai had somehow pulled out the candles of his arm and jumped in front of the accommodator. The akumas and I were about to step in, when Road put her hand up and stopped us.

Road sat on Lero, hovering a couple of meters in the air and watched the exorcists.

A dome of cloaks suddenly appeared and the samurai and women disappeared from sight. Seconds later the samurai came out of the dome, ran towards Road's new doll, unsheathed his sword and swung it at me. I jumped back and the samurai grabbed Road's new doll, ran back to the dome and disappear from sight, again.

Road flew over to me, until she was right in front of me. "Red, I want you to check out the dome. I think it would only let accommodators inside."

I nodded, running as fast and quiet as I can over to the dome. I stood on the other side of the dome, were the akumas aren't at. I needed to get in this dome but I had to wait for the exorcist to come out. As if on cue, a giant whirl wing burst from the other side, trapping the akuma inside. I took this as my chance and entered the dome.

Once in the dome, I saw that the woman was sitting in the middle with her hands clamped together, muttering under her breath. I walked quietly behind her, bent down and whispered in her ear. "The time has finished ticking to your end and you shall die without a friend."

With that the women screamed and tried to get away from me. I grabbed her throat and made her look in to my dead grey eyes. She screamed and struggled in my grip. I was about to grab one of my knives that I keep on me at all times and kill the accommodator, when the samurai came into the dome and charge at me, I jumped back and dodge the blade by an inch.

I turned on my heel, ran out of the dome and over to were Road was. I stood under were Road was sitting on Lero. The girl exorcist, Lenalee, was what the women said was standing there and looking at me. The samurai, Kanda, I believe, returned from the dome and walked over to stand next to Lenalee and looking in my direction, glaring at me.

"Who or what the hell are you?" Kanda shouted at me.

"….." I didn't answer because I knew they weren't allowed to know about me at all, yet.

"Are you an akuma?" Lenalee asked.

"….." I still didn't answer. I wouldn't answer to these people, only the Earl, Road and the rest of the family.

"You're not going to get an answer from him. He only answers to me and the Earl."

Road came lower to the ground until she was floating next to my shoulder. Road reached out and put her hand on my head.

"Why? What is he?" Lenalee took a step forward, tilting her head a little.

"Does it matter what he is? No, it doesn't…. You keep asking us questions, so, let me ask you one. What happens to an Akuma's soul when it gets destroyed by something, other than innocence?"

Lenalee looked at Kanda, who was still glaring at me. They shook their heads and Road, now had a face splitting grin on her face.

"You..." Road pointed at the blue fire like akuma. "Self-destructed, _Please_~"

Road then tapped Lero and asked him to count down from ten.

When Lero was on six, Road said, while swinging her legs back and forth. "Let's say if an akuma was too self-destructed, the soul would…..disappear."

"Three, Lero…. Two, Lero. "

Lenalee was about to destroy the akuma when Kanda grabbed her wrist.

"One, Lero…Zero, Lero"

The akuma screamed as loud as it could and then exploded. The girl, Lenalee started to cry, Kanda stood and not showing any emotion on his face but if you looked into his dark eyes, you could see his anger.

Road laughed manically, I stood motionless next to her. The last akuma flew over to the dome but before it could get there, Lenalee quickly blocked the akuma and destroyed it with her boots.

Road created a door behind us, Road jumped off Lero, walked over to me while swinging Lero around and ushered me to follow her. I nod and follow Road to the door but before we walk through, Kanda lunges at us, I push Road out of the way, just in time for her not to get stabbed but couldn't say the same for me…

The sword stabbed straight through my chest, the sword could be seen from the other side. I heard Road gasp; I looked down at the blade and took a hold of it, pulled it out of my chest and stumbled backwards.

"RED!"

I heard someone shout my name but couldn't see them, my eye sight was becoming blurry and my body was becoming heavy. The wound in my chest felt like it was on fire, I couldn't even find the power to scream. I fell to my knees and felt warm arms wrap around me. The last thing I felt before falling into the dark abyss was….

_Pain…_

* * *

**Hello, Sorry I Took So Long To Update. I Was On Holidays With My Family And I Didn't Have Internet. I ALSO Have Writers Block...T-T**

**I Know My Story Isn't The Best But I Try To Make Them Good...They Just Don't End Up Being Good...**

**Thanks To All The People Who Review, Favourite AND Follow~**

_**KilllerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Road's Pov:**

I felt someone push me, I fell to the ground, I turned and looked over at Red. I gasped; Red had the girly samurai's sword sticking out of his chest. I could see the sharp blade poking out of his back, blood dripping from it. My eyes widened, Red looked down at the sword in his chest, lifted his hands up to the blade and pulled out of his chest. He stumbled backwards; I got up from the ground and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"RED!"

I ran over to him, he fell to his knees and I wrapped my arms around him. I materialized candles around us, so the exorcist couldn't come near us. I created a door underneath me and Red, it opened, Red and I fell through the door…..

We appeared in the Earl's office, the Earl looked over at us; he got up from his chair and ran over to us.

"Road, what happened?"

I looked up at the Earl and started to cry. "He pushed m-me out o-of the way of t-he *sob* blade and…*sob*…and go-t sta-bbed himself…"

I hug Red tighter, his breathing shallow and heart beat weak, this made me cry even harder.

"Let me see the wound, Road…"

Road nodded and let him go, so, the Earl could see the wound. The Earl unbutton Red's shirt, to see the wound and what the Earl saw, was…..interesting.

"Road, can you see this?"

I looked at Red's wound and noticed that the skin around the wound was grey. The grey skin on Red was slowly growing; I looked at the Earl, whose grin seemed to grow a bit.

"Are beloved 14th is awaking, all thanks to that exorcist~"

I couldn't believe that Red was awakening now. I thought he was too young to awaken but that stupid exorcist sped it up…

Next time I see him, I'll have to thank him, I smirk knowing that will happen soon…

* * *

**Kanda's Pov:**

I lunge at the two leaving enemies, aiming for the girl but the one in the cloak jumped in the road of the blade and got stabbed in the chest with my sword…

The crimson blood that ran down the blade was the proof, that I need to know that the person in the cloak was human. The person in the cloak grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his chest. The cloaked person stumbled backwards as his cloak started to stain a darker red. The cloaked person fell to his knees; he looked up but still couldn't make out his features of his face.

The Noah girl, Road screamed. "RED!"

The Noah ran over to the cloaked person and wrapped her small arms around the person. The Noah, Road materialized candles around them, so we wouldn't come any closer, I looked at Lenalee who had her hands over her mouth as she stared at my sword or more likely the crimson blood running off it….

I looked back over to the enemies and saw that a checkered door had materialized underneath them, they both fell through the door and disappeared, but I had a feeling that I would be seeing them soon…

The area around us started to disappear, the ground cracking and all of us falling into to the dark depths, waking in Miranda's small dirty apartment.

* * *

**Red's POV:**

_My chest hurt, breathing shallowly as my lungs found it hard to breathe in air. My heart beat slow and faint but still there. My skin felt like it was on fire but the fire vanished and my body felt completely numb._

_'__Am I dead…Is this what death feels like?'_

_I cracked open my dull grey eye and was met with pitch black. The black slowly started to change until I was standing at the same lake, I saw when I was younger, but the only difference this time is the fog is all gone and I can see everything that the fog covered._

_My eyes go to the now frozen cracking lake; I kneeled down and gently put my hand on the cold cracking ice. My hand was just about to touch the surface when a black shadowy hand grabbed my wrist, I tried to pull my wrist free from its grip but couldn't. The shadow pulled me hard in its direction; I fell forward and broke through the ice. _

_My back hit the cold dark waters, the shadow still holding onto my wrist as it dragged me under. All the oxygen that was in my lungs was escaping through the bubbles I let out of my mouth, my body burning from the cold waters, still the shadow drag me further into the dark depths…_

_A dark grey liquid comes from the shadow as it stops dragging me and turns to face me. The dark liquid that came from the shadow, forced its way into my burning chest and to my slowly beating heart. _

_I closed my eyes as the pain from the dark substance spread through my blood stream. As it spread through my blood stream, my head started to hurt. I force a scream out of my throat from the pain, it was too much and I wanted someone or thing to get rid of it._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to curl into myself but something was holding me in place. I tried to get out of whoever's or whatever's grip but couldn't…_

_The burning pain felt like it would last for eternity, but the pain slowly faded as well as my voice as it became to soar to scream. As all the pain faded, I slowly relaxed, opening my eyes to be blinded by light. My gold dead eyes slowly adjusted and when they did I saw…_

* * *

**Hahahahaha, Another Hanger~**

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright And Don't Judge Me On Grammar Or Spelling Because I Suck At It...**

**I Know That Red Turning Into A Noah At The Age Of 11 Is Not Right But I Wanted Him To Awaken Early And I Was Dying To Write This Bit Of The Story. ^-^**

**Also If You Have Any Questions Just Ask~**

**Thank You ALL To The People Who Follow, Favourite And Review~**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Road's Pov:**

I watched as Red went to through the transformation, he screamed and thrashed around. I tried to make his sleep peaceful but somehow I couldn't, like something was blocking me out of his head.

The innocence that had stabbed him was making the transformation more painful than it needed to be, because the innocence cut his heart and lungs open a little. So his Noah was healing them but because it was innocence that did the damage it would hurt a LOT more.

I watched as Red's body stilled, his breathing normal and his dull grey eyes opening. He looked over at me, his eyes bleeding to a bright gold as the final stigmata stopped bleeding. I smiled down at Red, grabbing one of his hands as tears ran down from his now gold eyes. I cupped his cheek, wiping some of the tears away. "Why are you crying Red?"

Red looked me straight in the eye, him placing one of his hands on his chest, were he was stabbed. He rubbed his chest as the tears flowed from his golden eyes faster. "It hurts Road…It hurts…"

Red pulled my hand, opening his arms and hugging me. To say I wasn't shocked by Red's feelings and actions would have been a HUGE misunderstanding.

Red hugged me, crying into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him. I whispered in his ear, "It's ok Red….I'll make sure the exorcist pays for hurting you and if you want, you could help me too."

* * *

**_Red's Pov:_**

I put my hand on my aching chest as I looked at Road with tears running down my face. The pain from the wound on my chest hurt too much, I couldn't stand it and somehow by stabbing me in the chest it got some of my emotions back.

Sadness, Anger

Those were the only emotions I could feel at the moment, the sadness because of most of my life I couldn't feel anything and that Road always did so much to make me happy but I could never show anything to say that I was happy, because all my emotions had been locked away because of my life on the streets.

I was angry at the guy who stabbed me, the horrid innocence had put me through so much pain and he nearly killed me but I would have died for my family…..again.

Road had her hand still cupping my cheek as I answered her. "It hurts Road…It hurts…"

I pulled Road in to a hug and to say she wasn't shocked would have been a HUGE misunderstanding considering that I have NEVER hug another person until now. I cried into Road's shoulder as she slowly wrapped her arms around my frame, while whispering. "It's ok Red….I'll make sure the exorcist pays for hurting you and if you want, you could help me too."

I slowly moved my head from her shoulder, wiped my tears from my eyes and nodded. She smiled at me, I turned my head to the door as I heard it open, there standing in the door way with is ever smiling face was the Millennium Earl.

"Ah, I see that you have awakened Red. How do you feel?"

The Earl wattled over to the bed, I looked up at the Earl wiping a tear away and said. "I have been better Earl. My head hurts a little but nothing I can't stand."

"Ah, yes. Well considering that you are awake you can come have dinner with us. Get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the dining room."

With that the Earl walked out of the room, leaving Road and I sitting on the bed holding hands still.

* * *

**Sorry, If The Chapter Was Short. I Just Have A LOT Of Homework And Other School Work That Is PISSING ME OFF...**

**Now Thanks To All The Reviews, Favourites And Followers~**

**If You Guys Have ANY Questions, Feel Free To Ask~**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Her~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Road's POV:**

'Oh my god, Red is still holding my hand. Could it be that he has his emotions back and he loves me…Oh, please let that be true, I can't stand seeing him hurt and I want him to return my feelings.'

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Red let go of my hand and headed towards the bathroom. I sat on the bed, staring at him as he closed the bathroom door. I was squealing in my head like a fan girl on drugs, I jumped up on the bed and started laughing like a mad person.

I stopped when I heard the door creak open, I looked over in the direction and my face heated up. Red came out only wearing a towel, his urban hair wet and droplets dripping to the floor, his scar on his arms and chest stood out on his pale porcelain skin, his mercury eyes glowed the slightest, to sum it up he was beautiful…

"What are you staring at Road?" His voice had the slightest musical under tone.

"Oh….um….nothing…" My eyes were glued onto Red and I couldn't take them off him.

Red started to fidget under my gaze; he turned around, walked over to his dresser, grabbed some clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom, my gaze not once leaving him. I sighed and thought. _'Why do I have to love you so much Red?'_

* * *

**Red's POV:**

_'Why was Road staring at me? Is it that she finds me a monster like everyone else?_' My chest seems to ach when I thought like that. _'Why does my chest ach…what is this I'm feeling…'_

I sighed as I looked at me scared chest in the mirror, a frown was on my face as I slid on my white long sleeve. I walked out of the bathroom the frown still on my face, Road was sitting on my bed in a daze looking at the wall. I walked over to her and tapped on her arm, she looked at me, her checks slightly painted a pink colour.

"We have to go to the dining room soon." She nodded her head, jumped off the bed and walked over to the door.

Once we arrived at the dining hall, I pushed the doors open letting Road walk through first. I walked over to my seat next to the Earl's and Road's. I sat down as soon as the Earl walked into the room, his everlasting grin wide with joy. He sat down at the head of the table, clearing his throat.

"Good evening my precious family. As you can see Red has awoken and is looking better. Red will be going with Tyki on his hit list, for training and to make sure Tyki does not slack off while doing his job…" The Earl's eye narrowed at the Third, paling the slightest. "And Red remember they can't know that you have innocence so do whatever needed to keep it that way and try you best to hide your appearance…You may be need to get more information from the Order."

I inclined my head as the Earl finished speaking, him beckoning the Akumas to place the food on the table. We all started to eat, Skin killing an akuma made when he was served mash potato instead of ice-cream, the twins doing. I picked at my food not really hungry and that was something different because I'm always hungry, I stared at my plate, not noticing that Tyki was talking to me.

"-ounen…Shounen…You in there?" I looked up as Tyki poked me in the forehead, I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Why aren't you eating? You're not one to not eat food."

"I don't feel like eating…" I looked to the side as Tyki continued to stare, his eyes slightly wide.

"Wha… You…..Not hungry." Tyki couldn't finish his sentences from near shock when I said 'I didn't feel like eating'. I rolled my eyes and continued to stab my food; I looked at Road, who was eating ice-cream with a grin on her face. _'I wonder what she's thinking about.'_

I stopped stabbing my food when Tyki stood up; he called my name and said to follow him. We bid the Earl 'farewell' and left to go on our mission, which happen to involve an akuma not taking orders from the Earl.

**~Time Skip~**

We arrived in front of an old creepy looking castle, I shiver as I felt like I was being watched from the shadows. I looked down making the crimson cloak shroud my face in darkness; I followed Tyki as he entered the castle, meaning he walked straight through the bloody wall, making me climb over it.

We opened the door only for there to be an explosion on the other side of the castle. Tyki and I looked at each other as I shadowed him to the fight, making sure to stay hidden and in the shadows. We arrived to see a woman helping a vampire-ish looking girl, the girl being an Akuma. There were two exorcists, the same samurai known as Kanda and a new red head, who had a giant hammer resting on his shoulder.

_'Isn't that heavy?_' I thought as I saw the red head standing there casually standing there with the hammer on his shoulder. "Kory, come with us. You're an exorcist." The red head shouted at the vampire looking guy, now known as Kory.

Kory just moved closer to the Akuma, Eliad, if I'm correct, she's the akuma disobeying orders. I moved closer, Tyki not stopping me as he smoked further back in the shadows. I jumped off the ledge; we were standing on and landing behind the akuma.

Everyone turned to look at me, Kanda's face full of shock. "What….You are supposed to be dead? I stabbed you in the chest! That sort of wound should have killed you!"

My eyes flash with rage; I close my fists and take a deep breath. "Well, looks like you didn't do a good job, Kanda."

* * *

**Yeah...Sorry For Not Updating Sooner...**

**Well, I Hope The Chapter Was Alright And You Guys Don't Hate Me...**

**Thanks For The Reviews, Follows And Favourites~**

**Please ****Review, Follow And Favourite~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Kanda's POV:**

_'__How the hell is…that a live? I stabbed it in the chest, anything should have died from that type of blow, so why didn't that thing!'_ I was in raged; I unsheathed Mugen and stood in fighting stance reading to fight that thing. _'I will end this thing, even it is the last thing I do…'_

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I looked away from Kanda and at the Akuma who was shaking beside Kory. "I didn't come here to fight with you exorcists…I came here because of her." I said while pointing at Eliad, her shaking worsened. "You been disobeying Lord Millennium and so your punishment is Death…" My voice flat as I advance towards her, she took a step back scared shit less.

The red head step in front of her, hammer raised. "Hey, don't hurt her."

I sighed. "What is your name, red head?" My voice still flat as I pointed lazily at him, he narrowed his eye at me. "Lavi, Bookman Jr."

A bookman, the Earl told me about them. There supposed to record history and not interfere. I moved closer to the Akuma not caring for the exorcists who were stand in my way. "Eliad, revert to your natural form, NOW."

"N-no….m-master…I will not." She stuttered out, I growled as I dodged the hammer coming at me. I ran under his attack and over to Kory, who didn't notice me. "Do it, else he dies…" I said with a dagger to his throat, I pressed the knife up to his throat causing a small trail of blood.

"NO DON'T….I'll do it…" She reverted back to her natural form causing Kory's eyes to widen, I nodded my head. "Now, kill these fools or die trying. You will die no matter what, so it does not faze me on if you die by their hands or not. GO, KILL THEM!"

She nodded and started to attack them, I disappear back up to Tyki, who was still smoking. I watched the battle unfold; Eliad sacrificed herself to Kory, who loved her. Such a funny thing to love an akuma, they are dead and suppose to not beloved. That's why they have natural forms to scare people away, not draw them in…

"Well done, Kanda, Lavi and Kory…You had just done my job for me. Now, I'll be going." I turned but stopped when I heard Lavi's voice. "Who are you or better yet WHAT are you?"

"I go by several names but you may call me…The Red Clown." I continued to walk away, ignoring there yells and shouts. Tyki and I going to our next destination, by using the train but unknown to them the exorcist are on the same train. Tyki got in his miner outfit; I removed some of my better looking clothes and ruffled up my clothes. I was wearing red gloves, a white shirt, black baggy pants with black overall and brown combat boots. My urban hair was in a low pony-tail, I looked over at Tyki, who was ushering me to the back of the train.

Once at the next station Ease, Paul and Cole hope onto the train. We greeted them and begun a poker match ten seconds afterwards. Ease sat behind Tyki watching him play with curiosity; a smile twitched at me lips as I thought. 'I would beat all of them, if I was playing.'

The door opened to reveal Kory, my posture stiffened as I looked at him. Tyki looked up with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, a smirk spreading across his face. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure but I may not how to play…" Kory said with a smile on his face, I shook my head poor guy.

An hour later Kory had been stripped to his underwear, he was sneezing from the cold. 'Should I step in and win back his clothes….I want to kill the vamp…so let me win his clothes back… After all they did help me with my mission.'

I stood up from the crate I was sitting on and sat next to Kory, Tyki's eyes widening from behind his glasses. "Can I play? If I win I get a piece of his clothing and if I lose you can make me do whatever guys?"

They looked at each other and nodded, Tyki paling the slightest as we begun. Ten minutes later the door to the cabin opened to reveal Lavi and Lenalee. I had won Kory's clothes back and some of theirs; I had a fake grin on my face as I layed down my cards, Royal Straight Flush.

Paul, Cole and Tyki all grumbled and gave up, I handed their clothes back and looked at the new comers. I change my voice to make it higher and childish. "Sorry about these guys and here's your clothes back sir."

"Thank you…" Kory didn't finish because he didn't know my name. '_Well, I'll tell them my name but they can't know about my innocence, yet._' "Red."

Kory nodded, putting on his clothes and turning to his friends. Lavi was shaking his head while looking down and Lenalee was looking at me strangely. "Is that really your name?"

I nodded my head as I faked sadness. "That's what they called me at the circus because of my hair. They were all bustards…They beat me up when I was six until the age of eleven, that is when I met my new family. Isn't that right uncle Tyki?"

Tyki was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders; Tyki knowing I lied about my past a little. "Yeah and I'm glad we did Shounen."

The train begun to slow down, meaning that we were getting off. I looked up at Tyki as his friends finished getting dressed. "Well, we have to go. Goodbye~" With that I walked off the train with Ease and Tyki right beside me, a fake smile gracing my lips. My smile fell as we were away from the train and exorcists, I hated smiling it always hurt my face.

* * *

**Lavi's POV:**

Something seemed off about that boy, Red. He seemed almost fake, like he wasn't showing us the real him. When he said his name, my mind screamed something at me but I didn't know what I was to make of it. I frowned as we sat in our compartment; I was looking out the window as the scenery flashed past.

_'__It doesn't matter; it's nearly unlikely I'll see him again._' I sighed looking at the almost naked Kory, my face relaxed as I stared at him, I face palmed as Kory told me why he didn't have clothes. 'Kory why are you so gullible…'

* * *

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright...CryDon'tSmile Keeps Poking Me In The Stomach...I Know Your Reading This CryDon'tSmile So Stop! :(**

**Please Review And I'll Write Faster~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

I rocked back and forth on my chair as I knitted a red and black scarf, waiting for Red to walk in to my office. My smile wide, I had called Red to my office to discuss about him going to the Order and gathering information. I heard a knock on the door, I sung out 'Come in~'. The door creaked open to reveal the little eleven years old, Red. He walked into the room, his feet echoing in the quiet room, setting unease feeling in the room. I chuckled as he stopped in front of me. "Earl, you wanted me?"

"Ah, Red…Have you revealed yourself to any exorcists that are alive?" I asked not sure if he had or not but considering I said he wasn't allowed to he most likely hadn't. He shook his head, no. "Good because I'm sending you to the Order to gather information and I will be picking you up when I have enough information. You will be leaving in five hours. Goodbye Red." With that Red bowed slightly and turned on his heel, the way he walked out made him look kinda sad.

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I walked slowly down the hall a frown on my face, I knew this was going to come into play soon but I didn't expected now. I won't get to see Road for a while so might spend the rest of my time playing a game with her. I headed in the direction of my room to pack quickly before I head over to see Road.

After packing I walked over to Road's room, I knocked on the door and heard light footsteps until the door creaked open to reveal a smiling Road. She ushered me into her creepy doll bed room, there were dolls in every corner and a bed in the middle of the room. Road had Lero in her hand as she spun around laughing, a small hardly seen smile was on my face as Lero screamed for help. "Excuse me Road but I'll be leaving in …four hours." I said as I check my pocket watch.

Road frowned at this and her eyes darken slightly. "Where are you going this time?"

"To the Black Order." Her violet eyes widened slightly, tears looked to be welling in her eyes. "But don't worry I'll be back soon, Road." She hugged me and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. _'What….why does my face feel hot?'_

I shook off the thought as Road pulled away from me, a wide smile on her face as she moved closer to her checkered door. "Hey, Red you want to go torment humans?" I shrugged as she opened her door to a small village in the middle of nowhere.

She materialized some candles and sent them flying at some random people that were passing by. I activated my innocence and started to claw at some of the people that Road wasn't attacking. I chased some couple and a finder down an alleyway, an inhuman smile spread across my face. "W-why are you d-doing this boy?"

The couple stuttered as I moved closer to them, my smile widening as I chuckled lowly. "Why? Well it's fun and this is the last bit of family bonding until I leave to join your side." I looked at the finder for the last bit, she shivered as her pale blue eyes widened.

I lifted my clawed black hand up reading to end their lives when faint shouting that sounded familiar, exorcists. I looked at the finder, my eyes narrowed as I strike her with my claws across her chest, blood splattering on the wall and ground as her body falls to the ground limp. I look at the couple a creepy smile spreading across my face. "You didn't see anything…" With that I climbed onto the roof and ran away as three exorcists ran to the scene.

I found Road a couple streets away and when I told her that exorcist in the town she pouted, she opened one of her doors and we returned to the Ark, Road covered in some blood and then me with my left arm dripping with it.

After cleaning all the blood off us, I headed to the dining room to have a '_snack'_ and then leave to a town, Road following. She followed me until she could go no further because of being near exorcists, Road hugged me as we stood on a roof near the centre of the town. "Goodbye Red, I'll see you in your dreams. The Earl would want to know how you're doing."

She let go with a smile on her face but if you looked into her violet eyes you would see that she is sad. "Only if the Earl would let you come in doll form could you come along. Goodbye, Road." I felt something in my chest, like something was stabbing my heart when I was about to walk away from Road.

"Wait…Do you think the Earl would let me come with you if I were in doll form?" Road asked looking happier, I shrugged as she ran through one of her doors to ask the Earl, I stood there blinking at the door. _'When did that get there?'_

Two minutes later Road came back with a wide smile across her face; she reverted to her doll form, which looked like a tiny version of her but she was wearing a dark purple dress with a light pink bow around her throat. She stopped at my feet and looked up at me with her arms held out. I think the Earl said she could come along; I picked her up and sat her on my shoulder.

"Hold on Road, we need to get the exorcist attention. Can you call a level two in the area as well as a couple of level ones, please?" She nodded and as on que a building near them blew up and a spider-snake like akuma appeared with a couple level ones. I nodded to Road as the Akumas started to attack the town's people, the exorcist running to the scene.

I launched myself from the roof coming down on one of the Akumas as I activated Crown Clown; I had gained Crown Clown before I was stabbed in the chest. Stupid Kanda. I stabbed the Akuma I landed on and jumped to the next one, Road resting under the cloak of Crown Clown protected.

I looked at the exorcist out the corner of my eye, one was a boy with head phone like thing on his head and he was killing the Akuma with these thread like things, the other was an older man with frizzy brown hair and glassed and the last one was…oh, please no…how did he get here, Kanda…

* * *

**Wait A Second...Ok I'll Post The Next Chapter In A Second...**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I destroyed another akuma as I inwardly cursed at Kanda, who somehow got here with this group when I saw him with another. I attacked the level two akuma taking out some of my anger on Kanda. After destroying the spider-snake like akuma, I landed on the roof across from the exorcists. The one with the head phones looked at me with his white eyes, my guess he was blind.

"Who are you?" He said in a deep voice that nearly reminded me of Tyki's but this guy's was raspier. I chuckled as I place a fake smile on my face. "Red and who might you be?"

"Noise. Why did you help us, Red?" He asked, I sighed if this is only going to be him asking me questions, I should have chosen a different group. I jumped down from the roof and made my way closer to them as I deactivated Crown Clown.

"Well those things have been trying to find me for a long time. Now, what are the rest of your names?" I turned and looked at the others as Road still was hanging off my shoulder behind my shoulder length hair. The older man chuckled as he eyed me; he lifted his hand for me to shake. "I'm Tiedol and this is Kanda."

I shook his larger hand. "I doubt you could have heard me from the building so I'll say my name again. I'm Red, sir."

After a million questions later I had finally been allowed to travel with Tiedol's group and been taking as one of his apprentices but it did not make me feel happy when Kanda called me 'Moyashi' every five minutes. I swear if this mission wasn't important, I would have killed Kanda already. I growled as Kanda was making fun of my height, Tiedol was having fun drawing a lake that was just right for him. I sat next to him as he drew; it was actually kind of beautiful. "Sorry but may I asked but how old are you, Red?"

I looked up at Tiedol as I stroked Road's hair, who was sitting in my lap. "I'm eleven, sir." His face relaxed a bit, a saddening look. "Child, I feel sorry for you to have a fate put on to your shoulders at that age…"

"It wouldn't have been the only fate…ow…" I looked down at Road, who stabbed me with a miniature candle in the leg. I stroked her head as Tiedol looked at me curiosity; he looked at the doll in my lap. "We'd you get the doll, Red?"

More questions yay. "I made her when I was younger… She can talk but she doesn't want at the moment because she likes stabbing me in the leg…" I played with her blue woolly hair on her head as I glared at her playfully. Tiedol raised a brow at this; he started to chuckle and in a second it came out as a roaring laugh. "Child, what is your dolls name?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Tiedol looked down at the doll, feeling a little bit silly on talking to a doll. "Um…What may your name be doll?" Tiedol not expecting an answer nearly had a heart attack when the doll answered. "My name is Road, Sir."

Tiedol's eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he stared down at the doll, known as Road. I chuckled at his reaction and I had to explain why she could talk. "I learnt a bit of magic from my uncle. When my sister died from a sickness at the age six I put her soul in to this doll. I know it wasn't right but she was the last bit of family I had. I couldn't lose her…" I looked down at Road, who actually liked the story of being turned into a doll that way.

"Brother…Who is this man?" Road's voice was higher in doll form so she did sound like a six year old, I chuckled. "Were fine Road, don't worry. You can sleep if you wish to…" Road gratefully took that and fell asleep on his lap, blushing slightly because of her having a crush on me.

Tiedol finished his drawing of the lake and started to draw Red and the doll, Road. He smiled after he finished drawing them; he packed up his stuff and headed in the direction of the next village over. I picked up the sleeping Road gently and followed, wishing I could have just used the ark.

After arriving in the town I felt like someone was watching us but the weird thing is the feeling stayed with me the whole day. I looked around until I found the person, Skin. He was standing in an alley way eating a lollipop, I swear I could tell that if Road was awake she would face palm at Skin.

When the others weren't looking I slipped away from them and made my way over to him. I shook Road awake, she groaned but once she saw Skin she brightened up. "SKIN! You got a lollipop I could have?"

He nodded; she smiled and took the orange lollipop from him happily. I shook my head as I looked at Skin, I sighed as I put a hand on his arm. "Skin, go to your white form. We don't want them finding out." His skin bleed to a white and his eyes turned a light blue, his hair a sandy blond colour.

"Better and Skin, try to keep out of sight when following us. Goodbye Skin." I walked away from Skin, walking past a small candy shop, deciding to buy Road another lollipop to keep her happy. I found the exorcist on the other side of the town waiting at the exit. I ran up to them, a fake sorry look on my face. "Sorry, I got lost and I walked past a candy shop and bought my sis a lollipop."

"It's ok. Just stay closer to the group." We walked out of the town heading to the next on, which is a day's travel on foot.

* * *

**Ok, Just So You Know I Might Update Like This But I Update Randomly...So Yeah...**

**More Action Will Be Coming And Emotions~ YAY~ ^-^**

**Thanks Followers, Favourites And Reviewers~ I LOVE YOU ALL~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~ (I Had TOO Much Coffee~)**

**~KILLERAKUMA DESTROYING HER WAY OUTER HERE!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Kanda's POV:**

_'__Hmm…this boy doesn't seem right. There is something off about him but I can't seem to figure it out. Just what are you hiding boy?'_ I narrowed my eyes at him as Noise stood next to me. Tiedol may be annoying general and all but he should have notice there was something off about him.

We arrived on the shore of Japan, Edo. We had gotten information that Cross's group was on their way here. So, maybe that means we- The ground began to shake and loud groaning noises could be heard from a far.

* * *

**Red's POV:**

We looked in the direction of the fighting, my eyes widened slightly at the giant akuma but I could quietly hear Road giggling. She had told me late last night that she had to start the download of the White Ark to the Black Ark. She returned before the Exorcists awoke, now in Edo, our home we can finally see our family and after all I have been away for a week roughly.

"Sir?" I said facing the fight, ready to run to it. He nodded and we, Kanda, Nosie and I ran to the fight. Kanda leaving to go save Lavi from a giant akuma, I activated Crown Clown and head for another giant akuma, killing it as I look at the middle building to see the Earl, Twins, Tyki and Skin standing on the roof. I felt my chest warm up at the thought of being with my family. '_What is this feeling?'_

I wasn't paying attention to the battle, so I was then hit in to a building; the other exorcists were standing on. One of them ran over to me, a red head, Lavi? "Hey….are yo-Wait, who are you?"

"I'm fine and Red" With that I leaped off the roof to destroy more akuma, I felt a shift in the air as the Earl gathered dark matter into his gloved hand. My eyes widen slightly as I wrapped Crown Clown around my form hoping to lessen the attack on me.

I felt the dark matter on my cloak, weakening it as well as me. After the blast I got up from the ground, Road in my arms, sheltered from the blast. My legs felt a little shaky when standing on them, I looked around the now flattened town to see a green crystal near Lavi. _'The Earl would be intrigued by this; I have to know if she is the heart and if she is …kill her.'_

My mind started to act on its own, I ran towards the crystalized Lenalee. Not noticing the other Noah going for it, hoping to please the Earl. I reached it, I ran my hand on the crystal as Lenalee shouted to be let out, which she was when the crystal disappeared and she fell to the ground. I shook my head snapping out of my dazed state_. 'No, I have to pretend to be an exorcist…'_

I felt like someone was lurking over me, a shiver going down my spine as I slowly turned around only to come face to stomach to the Earl. I stumbled backwards nearly falling over Lenalee's limp passed out body; I bowed the slightest to the Earl out of instinct. "Good evening Earl."

"Ah, haven't seen you in a while, Red…" He chuckled but I could tell he was looking at the passed out girl, I stood in front of her distracting him. "I know you want her Earl but you can't have her. She maybe the heart but I doubt it…'

I pulled my sword of exorcism from my left arm, pointing at the Earl. I had a fake smile on my face that the Earl could see through. "Let's put on a show, Earl."

The Earl's grin widen as he pulled out his own broad sword, I swung my sword at the Earl, who easily dodged it and attacked me. I jumped out of the way, it cutting a couple strings of my red hair. I grabbed Road from under my cloak and put here on my shoulder, making sure she does see what's going on. I heard her giggle as I was thrown back a couple of steps. I growled as I swung at the Earl knocking his sword out of his hand from a strong blow.

I pointed my sword at the Earl, a sinister smile on my face. "Earl, have good think about what you should be doing…" With that I put down my sword and walked over to Lenalee, The Earl ran over to Tyki and Skin who were fighting some exorcist and left through one of Road's doors. I chuckled as I picked up Lenalee's limp body and carried her over to Lavi, who almost hit me with his hammer.

"Is she alright?" I asked Lavi, who looked at me rubbing his chin. He nodded his head narrowing his eyes at me. "Umm….Who are you….your voice sound familiar…"

My eyes widen the slightest as I looked at him. _'Crap, does he know I'm the enemy? No, he couldn't just stay calm…' _I smiled as I raised my right arm for a hand shake, I'll have to have to speak with a higher voice. "Hello, Mr eye-patch, I'm Red."

"Wait are you tha-" Lavi was cut off by Kanda yelling and flying towards me with his sword. "DIE YOU MON-MOYASHI!" He said as he came into contacted with my left arm. I growled as I pushed Kanda's sword away from my arm.

"Stupid Kanda!" My voice cracked the slightest when I shouted at him.

After yelling, trying to kill each other we relocated under a bridge, my eye twitching as I tried to calm down by stroking Road's head as gentle as I could at the moment, which wasn't much. She whined as she looked up at me with her black button eyes, wondering what would make me angry but realized it was Lenalee and Kanda. They were the ones to almost kill him, bustards.

"Child are you going to deactivated your innocence?" I looked at Tiedol and nodded. I deactivated it and what greeted my ears were many shouts. "IT'S THE RED HEAD KID FROM THE TRAIN!"

I narrowed my eyes and looked Lavi and Kory, a crocked smile spreading across my face. "If you value your lives, you WILL not call me that…" A dark aura surrounded me as I smiled at them, Lavi and Kory paling and thinking the same thing_. 'Just like Kanda'_

"Red be nice to the poor people. You don't want me to be mad do you?" Road's voice echoed around the small area alerting the others, I looked down at Road a small smile spread across my face. "No, I do not want you mad, Sis."

Everyone looked at me except Tiedol, who already knew about Road. "Umm…Can everyone hear the little girl's voice?"

They all nodded their heads and I chuckled, drawing their eyes over to me. "Everyone this is my little sister, Road." They all looked at like I was insane, Road decide to talk and then their faces took one of shock. "Hello~"

Road laughed at the faces but stopped when a star open beneath Lenalee. "Found you, Lero." She fell through it Kanda, Kory, Lavi, Chaoji, Road and I all tried to grabbed Lenalee, all falling through the Ark gate.

* * *

**HELLO EVERY BOY, GIRL AND AKUMA!~**

**Ok, I Know I Have Updated A Fair Bit But Know That This Will Happen Some Times~**

**NOW, Please Leave A Review And I'll Hopefully Post The Next Chapter Soon~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I opened my grey eyes to see the plain white city of the Ark, but most of the outer area was downloaded meaning that we had two and a half hours left. I looked down to see if I could see Road but found I couldn't, I panicked slightly. _'Where is Road? I feel her presents in the Ark just not near me._'

**'****Calm down, boy. She's with the third, Tyki.'** I jumped at the new voice; I looked at the other exorcists seeing them look around the Ark in awe. I was hoping I wasn't hearing voices because I don't want to deal with that now. **'Boy you aren't hearing voices. I'm Neah, the previous fourteenth Noah. Also the third is coming this way.'**

_'__Thanks…Neah'_ I looked in the direction I heard footsteps in and my eyes widened slightly. Tyki was in his miner form or better yet his white form. "How are we going to get out of here?" Lenalee cried as she lent on Chaoji so he cloud help him support her weight.

"You need a way out?" Tyki said, while smoking one of his cigarettes and putting one of his hands in his pockets. He frowned as Lavi and Kory yelled out: 'IT'S FOUR-EYES FROM THE TRAIN!' Tyki sweat dropped and fixed his glasses that fell down on his nose a little. I smiled as I ran over to him, hugging his waist as I looked up at him. "Uncle, what are you doing here?"

If I could see his eyes from behind those thick swirly glasses, I would have seen him roll his brown hazelnut eyes. I let go of him as he began to talk to the exorcists. "You wanted a way out..." He slowly shifted into his grey form, his eyes bleeding to gold and his skin shifting to ash grey, black stigmata etched on to his forehead. He brushed his hair back with his hand as he placed his glasses into his pocket and threw the key at Kanda.

"This is one of Road's key they will allow you to travel to each room, which there is two. The first room will have one of my family members in it, you will fight this Noah and when done. You will move onto the next room which is us at the top of the tower." Tyki said, while one of the buildings crumbled and fell to the ground, 'crushing' him.

My eyes widened slightly as I heard his voice echo from the other side. "You better get going Exorcist. You only have two hours and fifteen minutes left." With that Tyki left, leaving us to run away from the falling and crumbing buildings.

We opened the first door and to my surprise Skin was the Noah in this room. We stood in front of Skin, Kanda being the brave bustard wanted to vs Skin. I knew Skin could most likely win against any exorcist but the sweet tooth can be a giant idiot at times. I was the last one to leave the room to go to the next but before I walked through I waved to Skin and smiled. He nodded his head slightly as I turned and followed the others.

After what felt like forever walking down a single hall, we met the twins who smiled and pointed their guns at us. They were standing in front of a stair chase that led to the dining room at the top where Tyki and Road where. "Haha, Exorcists, Road and Tyki are waiting on you. So, hurry up!" Devit said while glaring daggers at them.

Road. I smiled slightly as I walked at back of the group with the twins standing next to me. I was restraining myself from running up the stairs just to see Road but it would look suspicious if I did that. For the first time in my life, I'm actually happy and excited to see Road again even if it has only had been about an hour and a half. That Kanda guy is hopefully dead because fighting Skin should hav-what… Why am I crying?

Tears rolled down my eyes as I looked at the Twins, tears flowing from their eyes and making their make-up run. They looked at me and ushered me to keep going as they disappeared into one of Road's doors. I waved slightly as I hiccupped from the tears and sadness that filled my chest. _'Skin….Goodbye, Skin…'_

**'****Don't worry Red. He will be re-born again. You'll see him again one day.'** Neah whispered in my head as he soothed my sobs slightly. The others looked at me with confusion laced into their eyes. Lenalee turned and headed towards my shaking figure as I continued to walk to the top of the stairs, just wanting to get to the top so I could see Road. "What's wrong Red?"

I hiccupped as I looked at her with my tear full eyes. "I want to see my sister Road…" The tears fell a little quicker as I quicken my pace and dodge Lenalee's hug. I wiped my eyes as the tears came to an end. I reached the top of the stairs, pushed open the double doors and what met me was unexpected. "RED!~"

Road in her white form lunged at me and planted a kiss on my lips. My eyes widened as I finally noticed that she was kissing me. She pulled back with a grin on her face and giggles escaped her lips. I stood there not sure how to react to that. Road skipped over to Tyki and sat on the table, a grin still on her face as my cheeks heated up slightly. I looked away from the exorcists as I noticed the twins standing near the edge of the tower. "Hello Exorcists. You took your time." Tyki said as he pointed towards the seats. "Take a seat."

I nodded but stopped when the door slammed open to reveal a tired and worn out Kanda. I glared fire at him as I sat at the end of the table. Road skipping over to me as the others all sat down, she sat on the arm of my chair hugging my neck. I ignored her as she patted my head, Tyki ate in front of me as much as I wanted to eat considering the last time I ate was yesterday and my arm wanted me to eat…I NEEDED to eat.

I started to drool, Road nudged my arm as she looked at me drooling. I wiped the drool away as my cheeks heated up a little more. Lavi looked at me as Chaoji, the stupid human reached for the knife but stopped when Road looked at him. I was grinning like a Noah on the inside as Tyki begun talking to the Exorcists.

* * *

**HELLO PUPPETS AND DOLLS!~**

**I Hope The Chapter Was Alright And Sorry If There Is Grammar Or Spelling Mistakes. Also, I'm Lacking Ideas For The Noah Clown, So If Ya Have Read It, Give Me Some Ideas, PLEASE~**

**Thanks Ta The Puppets And Dolls Who Follow, Favourite And Review~**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Of Here~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Road's POV:**

The red head, Bookman was looking at Red and was trying to figure out why I was acting so normal around us, the Noah. I had the urge just to say that he was family but I knew that would ruin Red's mission and the Earl wouldn't be happy about that.

The ground shook as the remaining of the ark crumbled; only leaving this tower. I giggled as I let go of Red and skipped over to the bookman, whispering in his ear. "What have you figured out Bookman?" The Bookman's eye widen as I skipped over to Tyki, who was having a chat with the exorcists.

I glared at Lenalee as she looked like she was about to cry, I wanted to stabbed her with one of my candles and give her something to cry about. After all she kept trying to get closer to Red, which was tempting me to kill her. I narrowed my eyes as she moved closer to Red; she touched his hand which sent me over the edge. I sent my candles flying at her but Lavi pulled her out of the road of the candles.

I smiled at her as she stared wide eyed at the chair, which was now punctured with candles. Tyki and Red sweat dropped at my jealous behaviour. "Don't touch Red, Lenalee…He is _Mine_." I glared at Lenalee as I skipped over to Red, wrapping my arms around his neck and sitting on his lap, a faint pink tint could be seen on his cheeks.

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I avoid Road's eyes as she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck as she glared at Lenalee. I looked back at Tyki and watched him eat, my mouth watering slightly as I stared at his food. I was tempted to eat the food but I couldn't because the exorcists would most likely find it strange. I looked at Road with pleading eyes because I hadn't eaten in a couple days and I need food. She placed an un-wrapped candy in my hand as I quickly placed it in my mouth before any one saw.

Road giggled as she looked at the bookman, Lavi. She then decided she wanted to fight him, pulling him into the dream world where she is trying to break him or better yet his mind. Road jumped onto Lero as she trapped Lenalee, Chaoji and Lavi in a cage, Lavi was in a different cage but Lenalee and Chaoji were trapped in a dice looking cage. Kanda walked forward with me as we were ready to fight Tyki.

I smiled at Tyki as he smirked in returned as Kanda lunged at him. Tyki blocking it with his tease sword thing, I activated Crown Clown and lunge at Tyki but not going full out. Tyki knocked me out of the road, Kanda trying to slice Tyki but missing and hitting me in the chest, I hissed out in pain as I bull the blade that has gone into my chest only about an inch.

I growled at Kanda as I nearly change into my Noah form, which would have ended badly. So I fell to my knees as blood dripped onto the ground, also small amounts of blood dripped off Kanda's sword. "Ch, Baka Moyashi…"

I growled my eye twitching as Kanda went back to fighting Tyki, my vision darkened a little but when I felt something sharp touch my back, I knew it was Road with a candle behind me. I heard her whisper out as she pressed the candle onto my back a little harder. "Are you alright Red?"

I nodded my head slightly as a crimson pool started to surround my feet, making me grow weaker by the minute. I then heard a scream which shocked me because my head shot up to see Tyki screaming in pain as he clutched his chest. Worry filled me as I wanted to move closer to Tyki but didn't, instead Road did after shooting a candle at Kanda's leg. I heard another scream but this one came from Kory and he was squished into an Iron Maiden. _'What a lovely way to die. Well done, Jasdevi.' _

I looked back at Tyki, who was unconscious and had his head on Road's lap. _'God if Sheryl was here…_' I shivered as a small trail of blood left my lips. Shit he cut deeper than I thought; I placed a hand on the ground as I heard Lenalee scream our names. I ignored her as Lavi was released from his cage a purple mark making its way onto his face, Road had broken him…

I stared at Lavi as he moved towards me, I struggled to get onto my feet but as soon as I stood I was knocked away with Lavi's hammer, I was slammed into a pillar. I groaned as I know had a headache start to form, I narrowed my eyes at Lavi as he activated his innocence and a giant fire serpent travelled around the room destroying everything in its path. My eyes widened as I just didn't wrap Crown Clown fast enough around me causing the fire serpent to burn my shoulder and a small bit of my chest. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream out in pain; I then made my way over to Lavi, wrapping Crown Clown around both of us.

After the fire died, I broke out of the shell me and Lavi were trapped in but while I was saving Lavi I had gotten blood on him. I coughed up a little blood as I walked away from Lavi and to a crisped Road, my eyes widen as tears burned at my eyes. She looked at me and muttered out. "….Re….Red…..Red…" Then she turned to ash and blew away. I looked around the area for Tyki and didn't see him. 'Road must have taken him back to the new Ark.'

My thoughts were broken when the ground shock and everything started to crumble away. Cross appeared from a hole in the ground, his eye narrowed as he pointed his gun, Judgement at me, my eyes widening a fraction. "Hmm…I thought you were dead, brat."

"Well, I'm not asshole…" I bit my tongue as I glared at him back, trying not to say anything to _him_. I fell to my knees as I felt light head from blood loss. I swear I'll get Kanda back for this….I growled as I looked up at Cross once more. "You guys need to get out of here….I can get you out but you can't question how…" My breathing became heavier as I pushed myself off my knees.

They nodded and I hummed the fourteenth song, a white Ark gate appearing as they looked at it. "Quick go…..I'll be right behind you…" I looked at Cross as he yelled at them to get there asses moving, he nodded as I stared at the gate but Lenalee stopped just before hand and turned around. Lenalee had tears in her eyes as she help Lavi carry Kory into the gate, blood pooling around me. "Quick hurry…I'll be right behind you…" They just stared at me as I placed a hand on the ground keeping me up right.

A chuckle escaped my lips as the Ark crumbled around me faster; I looked at the exorcists in front of me with a smile twitching at my lips. They looked at me with worry and sadness in their eyes, the Ark gate I had opened began to crumble as the room was downloaded.

"Red please…come with us…there is still time." Lenalee said with tearful eyes, a smile twitched at my paling face, I had a wound on my chest that Kanda caused when fighting Tyki and Lavi had caused burns on me when he broke free from Road. I know she didn't mean to hurt me but when Lavi awoke from her dream; he let his fire snake out of control which I didn't react quick enough causing him to burn my chest and shoulder.

I activated Crown Clown to protected Lavi from his demise but I only did all this because the Earl said I was to act like the hero and befriend them all. I did befriend them all but all I really wanted to do was get back on the Ark and be with my family, with Road. I had come to love Road and yes, I had discovered the emotion or feeling love when Road layed a kiss upon my lips, sparking the emotion. Too bad it may be the last kiss we share, we did kiss on the Ark when I walked through the door but I might not make it with my wound becoming worse as I keep the Ark gate open.

"Thank you…guys…" A smile graced my lips, this smile being real and not fake. "Thank you for giving me some of my emotions back…Goodbye."

* * *

**Hello Every Puppet And Doll~**

**I'm Not Sure When I Last Updated This But I Know Its Been A LITTLE While...I Think... Anyway, So Yeah His Chapter 19...Wow, Didn't Think I Would Actually Get This Far On This Story...But I Do Like The Story Better The The Noah Clown... Damn,I'm Not Tried and Its 12:26am...I need To Sleep But I Can't...**

**Also, Have Any Questions About The Story, Just Ask And I'll Answer~**

**Thanks For The Lovely Puppet And Dolls That Favourite, Follow And Review~ **

**Please Review...And Until Next Time...**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

"Thank you for giving me some of my emotions back…Goodbye."

I shut the Ark gate as Lenalee screamed '_No_', I fell to my knees as a checkered door appeared behind me, the Earl coming out of it as his grin twitching slightly. "Oh, Red let's get you home. Road is worried and we need to get you fixed up." I nodded, the pain in my chest and shoulder intensifying as I try to get up off the ground, failing. The Earl picked me up and carried me bridle style through Road's door, were everything darken and I blacked out.

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

_'Exorcists are such troubling humans. They hurt my family and killed one of my brothers, Skin. We hope you awaken soon…_' I looked down at Red, his face contorted in pain from the innocence inflicted wounds. I arrived on the other side of the door, the wound on Red's chest burning, radiating the smell of burning flesh. I scrunched my nose up and took him to his room, where I treated his wounds and left him to rest.

* * *

**Road's POV:**

I ran down the halls of the Ark, not caring if I ran into anyone as I slammed open Red's door, seeing him lying on the bed still. His chest rising and falling slightly, I strode further into the room looking over him. All the bandaging on his chest proving that he had been injured fairly badly, also the crimson soaking into the bandages and burn markings being seen just on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Red…I could have helped you if I stayed…"

I fell to my knees as I clasped his left hand into my own, holding it gently as I waited for him to wake up. I looked at his sleeping face, it slight contorted into pain as he shifted in his sleep slightly. I looked at my hands as I waited talking to myself, not noticing grey eyes opening. "You know Red…I've always loved you…But not like a brother, more than that…I've had these feeling for a while and when I thought I lost you today…It almost made me die in worry…I'm glad you're okay…"

I got off my knees, placing Red's hand on the bed as I leant down and kissed his forehead. "I love you Red with all my heart." I turned and was about to walk away, when I felt a small tug on my skirt. I turned around to see a weak smiling Red, his skin a deathly pale but his lips soft and red.

"I love you too, Road." My golden eyes widened as I stood there frozen, a blush forming onto my grey cheeks, the blush turning purple. I looked at Red as I moved closer to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his head slightly, his smile widening. He moved to sit up but I noticed the growing red patch on his bandages, I place my hands on his shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed. "Stay down Red…Your Injured."

Red groaned as he was force to stay lying down, I smiled climbing over him and lying next to him. I cuddled his left arm to my chest as I rested my head on his non-burnt shoulder. I stayed like that until Red's breathing slowly evened out but before he fell to sleep, he said in a quiet voice. "Road….Can you sing to me?"

I smiled at Red's tired voice and thought of a song. **(Forsaken-Within Temptation)**

_"Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken this time_

_We lived our lives_

_In our paradise_

_As Gods we shaped the world around_

_No borderlines_

_We stayed behind_

_No boundaries is something fragile_

_Well we thought we were gaining_

_We turned back the time_

_It still slips away_

_Our time has run out_

_Our future has died_

_There's no more escape_

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken_

_There's no time any more_

_Life will pass us by_

_We are forsaken_

_We're the last of our kind_

_The sacrifice_

_Was much to hide_

_Our greed just made us all go on_

_We try to hide what we fear inside_

_Today is the end of tomorrow_

_As the sea started rise_

_And the land that we conquered_

_It just washed away_

_We all have tried_

_To turn back the time_

_It was all in vain_

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken_

_There's no time any more_

_Life will pass us by_

_We are forsaken_

_Only ruins stay behind_

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken this time_

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken_

_There's no time any more_

_Now the day has come,_

_The day has come~"_

I finished singing, Red was fast asleep, his breathing steady as his face showed he was peaceful. I held Red's arm tighter as my eyes slowly closed, not even releasing I was this tired until I feel into the warm comforts of sleep.

* * *

**Red's POV: ****Dream World**

I wondered the quiet dream scape; there was a slight breeze and the tall grass dance in the wind. The sky was a beautiful blue; some white fluffy looking clouds were in sight as faint humming could be heard in the wind. The humming deep and beautiful, it was almost hypnotizing. I walked in the direction of the humming to see a man in his early twenties, he had brown spiky hair, it sort of reminded me of how Road's hair stuck up everywhere, his eyes were hidden behind his eyes lids as I stopped a meter away from him.

His humming stopped as he, spoke his voice matching his beautiful humming. "Hello Red. How are you this evening?" The man opened his eyes to reveal a shocking deep blue, they looked like crystals that had been polished and left in the sun to shine.

"Neah, I've been fine…just a little sore from the wounds the exorcists left." I responded as I sat next to the man, now known as Neah. I looked up at the sky as Neah spoke, the breeze ruffling my hair.

"I heard that Road said she loved you and you said it back. Are you happy with what you said Red? Or Do you wish to say something more do not know how to word it?" My gazed dropped from the sky to look into Neah's dark blue, a sigh escaping my lips.

"I want to show her how much I love her but words can't describe it. I want to say that she's one of the main reasons I can feel this emotion known as love, let alone most of my emotions. She was always somewhere near me when I gained one of my emotions. I want to thank for letting me join this family, I want to thank her for all the times she has been there for me, I want to thank her for saving me and I want to thank her for loving me back. If it weren't for her coming into my life...I…I would have either died on the streets or from Cosimo's beatings…So all I really want to do is to show that I'm thankful she came into my life and that I love her." I smiled while looking down at me hands, feeling a hand on my shoulder made me look up at the owner, Neah.

"Words can only describe so much, but when you have put emotion and meaning into the words it can be like you said a thousand even if it were only six words. If you wish to show her that you care go on a date with her, spend time with her or just show her a great time. I'm sure she wouldn't mind were you were as long as you were with her." Neah smiled gently as he started into the darking blue sky, starts slowly making their way across the sky.

"Thank you, Neah for everything. " My hand slowly started to fade, meaning I was waking up. I did what Neah wasn't expecting; I hug him and whispered into his ear. "Thanks and goodbye, Neah."

* * *

**Hello EVERY Boy, Girl And Thing~**

**Sorry It Took Me A While To Update But School Started Again And I've Been Busy...*Sighs* Thanks To The People Who Review, Favourite And Follow~**

**Please Review, Favourite And Follow~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	21. Chapter 21

**~30th Of August: HAPPY BIRTHDAY To ****xXxPhantomxXx AND Thanks For Helping Me On The Noah Clown!~**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

My eye lids fluttered open, the room still dark meaning it was most likely early in the morning. I tried to move my left arm but realizing I couldn't because something was holding onto it or more likely Road was holding it to her chest, her face completely relaxed. I smiled slightly using my right hand to stroke her blue spikey hair, Road subconsciously moving her head closer to the gently touch, my smile widening the slightest as I continued to stroke her soft hair.

She stirred the slightest as my smile widened into a grin, her ash grey eye lids fluttering open to reveal bright golden eyes, a yawn leaving her plump lips. I chuckled slightly at the adorable tired look on her face as I continued to stroke her hair. "Morning Road, did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head slightly as she rubbed her eyes, she slowly sat up her hair sticking up, needing to be brushed or at least tamed. A chuckled leaving my lips as I tried to sit up, a quiet hiss leaving my lips as I layed a quick kiss on her cheek causing her to wake up fully and to blush slightly. "Come on…Help me to the dining room so we can eat with some of the family."

She nodded her head as she wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me to the dining room, a faint blush still on her cheeks and on mine but I ignored it as I walked into the dining room. I greeted everyone there and sat next to the Earl and Road.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

I ran down the halls, a giggling Road following me as she flew on Lero, him whining as she caught up to me just. I grinned at Road, my innocence left hand resting on the dining room door as I huffed out air, my mercury eyes flashing with excitement as Road landed next to on the ground, a green lollipop in her mouth.

I had turned twelve three days ago, which it also meant I've been dating Road for two and a half months, it would have been sooner but Road had missions to do and I had to keep getting 'check-ups' on my condition. It was alright but we haven't told Sheryl and Road didn't want me to die or something; I didn't really what she said after that. The Earl wanted me at today's lunch because he had a mission for me.

I pushed open the door, holding it open for Road as she skipped into the room, grabbing my arm in the process. Road was latched onto my arm as I sat down next to the head chair, Road sitting down next to me holding my hand and not giving any intention of her letting it go. I sighed as Tyki walked through the door and sitting in front of me as he raised a brow at me. "Hey Shounen, why the grin?"

My grin widen as my eyes flashed with mischief. "Why? Aren't I allowed to smile Tyki?"

He just narrowed his eyes, then turning them onto Road as she just held onto my hand, eating her lollipop. Tyki rolled his eyes at Road and then looked back at me, opening his mouth to say something but being cut off by the Earl walking into the room. "Good evening family. Red, I have a mission just for you. It involves the Black Order and you acting like you lost your memories. So all of the memories about the exorcists because you are to go into the Black Order and snoop around the place to find info on the exorcists and the experiments they have conducted over the years. I do not mind how you gain the information as long as you keep the act up, you do not remember anything expect a name that you will decide on what it is and then come up with a fake story on what you've been doing since the Ark's download."

I inclined my head as the Earl sat down at the head of the table, his fingers entwining together as my face was wiped of all emotions.

**…..O-O…..**

The cold winter winds blew against my small frame, the rags on me not doing any job of keeping the warmth in, the rags were most likely doing the opposite and letting all the warmth out. I shook my head as I curled into a ball next to the trash, it rustling as the sound of footsteps got closer. I tensed as I remember all the times I was hit, slapped, hunted and almost killed.

All the horrid memories surfacing causing my body to tremble and tears to well in my mercury eyes, a hiccup leaving my slightly blue lips as snowflakes danced to the ground. The shuffling of foot falls in front of me made my body freeze and slowly cranked my head up to see who it was.

"Hey little boy, what's the matter?" The soft voice of the exorcist, Lenalee echoed in my ears as I scooted away from her, my eyes wide with fear as the memories hadn't left my mind.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll give o-or do anything just don't hurt me! Please!"

* * *

**Hello Every Boy, Girl And Akuma~**

**I Just Want To Say Sorry It Took So Long And That It's Short... ****BUT Anyway Thanks For The People That Like This Story And All The Reviews. I Don't Really Have Anything To Say...Oh, ****Please Check Out My Other Stories, I'm Sure You'll Like Them!~**

**EVERYONE OR SOME PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!~ **

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Through Anyone In Her Path!~ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Lenalee's POV:**

The cold winter winds struck my form causing shivers to run down my spine, releasing shaky breaths that created small clouds of hot breath in the air. My dark violet eyes scanning the streets, looking for akuma or innocence. Pulling my black trench coat tighter around me as I saw a flash of familiar red-brown hair running into an alley way.

Transfixed in going in the direction I saw the familiar mop of hair, I slowly walked into the dark alley, the sound of trash rustling and a hiccup sounding from a small figure near the trash. Slowly walking closer while making out the figure of a boy and the sound of crying hitting my ears as I speak softly. "Hey little boy, what's the matter?"

The boy scooted away from me, his head snapping up to look straight at me with fear as he lifts his right arms up, practically shouting out. "Please, don't hurt me! I'll give o-or do anything just don't hurt me! Please!"

"I'm not going to hurt… Ssh, it's me Red." I kneeled down in front of him as he slowly lowered his right arm, tears filled eyes looked at me and nearly made my heart break in two. What could of happen to him to make him act like this? Did someone hurt him?

"W-who's Red? I-I'm Neah, Miss…." His body shook from the cold as he curled in more, trying to keep the warmth in.

"Oh...um…Can you come here Neah. I'll take you somewhere warm and you can stay with me if you want to? Oh, I'm Lenalee by the way." I held out my hand for him to grab and he did grab my hand after waiting a while, I pulled him out of the snow and lead him to the hotel I was staying at.

Once back in the warm compounds of my hotel room did I release Red's hand only for him to jump behind me when Lavi run into the room, shouting. "Lena Where Were You?! I Didn't Know Where You Vanished To And I Was Worried That Your Brother Would Kill Me If I Didn't Bring You Back Tomorrow!"

Lavi launched himself at me as he silently cried at imagining what my brother would do to him. I giggled slightly and then narrowed my eyes when I noticed Red standing behind me, shaking and looking wide eyed at Lavi. "Lavi don't be so loud. You're scaring him."

Lavi raised a brow; well I think he did because it was hard to tell considering the other was hidden behind his eye patch. I pushed Lavi away as I turned around to look at Red, only now noticing that he had dark bruises covering the left side of his face. "Re-Neah this is Lavi, he's a friend of mine. He won't hurt you. Let's go get you cleaned up, okay?"

I directed Red to the bathroom were he could clean up; looking at Lavi who just stared at Red as I gently pushed him into the bathroom to clean up. "Lavi, I'm going to quickly see if I can get some clothes his size. I'll be back and try not to scare him."

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I rolled my shoulders as Lenalee shut the door behind me, a sigh leaving my lips as a smirk began to form on my lips. Turning on the tap so the bath slowly filled with warm water, my mercury eyes flashing gold for a second then returning to their natural grey. _'Neah, how long do you reckon I'll have to stay like this? I mean put up this act?'_

**'I don't know kid but why did you choose my name?' **I shrugged not that he could see it as I stripped and turned off the tap, the warm water burning against my frozen skin.

_'Because I like you Neah. I needed a name and I thought yours would do for the time being.'_ I sunk further into the warm water, it relaxing my muscles and warming every inch of me. I had been in the cold weather all day and the first thing I needed is food and a warm bath.

A content sigh left my lips as I could imagine Neah smiling at my answer, I really do like Neah he was always there to help me even before I awoken. He was the one helping me unlock my emotions and helping me keep a grip on them from when I was younger. I still lost my emotions when I was younger but then again I didn't want to feel all the pain I had been through, I just found it better to let them go.

I shook my head as I splashed my face then got out of the bath, wrapping the off white towel around my waist as I cracked open the door to see the red-head Lavi sitting on a bed, his eye closed in thought as I peeked at him through the gap in the door.

My mercury eyes stared at him as he opened his eye to meet mine; I jumped back slightly as the fiery red head smiled at me. "Common little guy. Lena-lady will be back soon with some clothes for ya."

I nodded my head as I opened the door fully and made my way over to him; Lavi's eye went straight to the scars on my left side of my body, red-ish scars running from my waist to my shoulder in jagged patterns. As if someone was trying to hack my left arm off which is true from when I was younger. There was also a couple scarred burn marks on me but they were from almost being burnt alive.

I sat on the bed next to Lavi, the towel wrapped tightly around my waist as Lavi's eye narrowed slightly. "Neah….Why do ya have all these scars?"

I looked at him with my head tilted, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I got them from an entire village trying to chop off my left arm. The burns are from them trying to burn me alive and all the smaller ones are from being beaten at the circus."

"How long have you had them?" Lavi's eye softened as I looked to the ground, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I was five when they tried to burn me and I was about six when they tried to hack off my arm with an axe but they couldn't cut through my left arm with the axe so they started from my upper shoulder. The smaller cuts are from when I was seven and living at the circus…" I fiddled with my thumps as I kicked my feet back and forth.

The door opened to reveal Lenalee with a pile of folded clothing in her arms, walking over to me but stopping for a brief second to look at all the scars on me, shaking her head as she smiled at me and told me to get dressed.

When I entered the bathroom, I heard Lenalee and Lavi talking about my scars and past. A wide smirk spread across my face as I chuckled quietly, changing into the clothing Lenalee had gave me. I looked into the mirror, seeing Neah standing behind me as I mumbled. "This is going to be easy Neah."

* * *

**Hey Darling Creatures~**

**Sorry, it had taken a while to update... I've been lazy and I found time to write because...Well I'm home sick and thought 'Hey, I have all day to write the chapters to some of my stories!'**

**So Yeah, Thanks To My Followers, Favourite People And The Amazing People Who Review~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying And Coughing Her Way Outer Here~!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

The walk to the Black Order was fairly long and boring; it mostly consisted of Lenalee fussing over me and Lavi watching me carefully. Most of the time I talked to Neah about anything until a boy appeared on the road, his black hair ruffled and clothes that barely held to his form, it was best to call them rags then clothes. His eyes were coved by his hair and the sicking grin that spread across the boy's face made Lenalee grab my arm and Lavi put his hand on his hammer.

The boy began shake and shift into a level two akuma, its laughter was a sicking screeching sound; that almost sounded like the sound when you scrape a melt fork on a glass plate. The akuma looked like a black and grey marionette with strings hanging from its wrists that were crimson red. The marionette akuma grinned revealing two rows of sharp teeth, his figure tall and at least standing about six foot.

"WHo Do We HaVe HeRe? eXoRCiSts…" The akuma hissed out its words and its eyeless gaze landed on me then moved to the others.

Its grin widened as it snickered, its strings lashing out and shooting towards us as it laughed. "MaSTeR, WiLL Be HaPPY WiTH Me~! HeeHee, WoN'T He~!"

I frowned at the akuma; it was going to blow my cover. I growled quietly and was about to activate my innocence when Neah's voice was heard. **'Red, you need to stay in character, you mustn't know what are an akuma is or anything about the war. You don't know about innocence and you should pretend to fear these creatures.'**

I sighed mentally and began to shake, my grey eyes wide as I looked at the thing in fear. "W-what is that?"

"It's an akuma, Neah. They're made from the souls of loved ones that called them back from the grave. This is a level two, it's stronger than a level one but we should be able to handle this with ease. Just stand back and only interfere if you have too." Lenalee smiled at me gently as my wide grey eyes slowly returned to normal. She activated her dark boots as Lavi had blocked the string that has been fired at us.

She joined the battle with the akuma as I watched with a scowl. 'Akuma, from this time on I'll be known as the enemy until I or another Noah says otherwise, understood?'

The akuma nodded its head as another akuma made its way to us, this one being a level three. The green armour and sharp teeth on the akuma gave off a strange feeling, my left hand twitched as I looked at it. 'Level three, tell the Earl to inform all the akuma to treat me like the enemy until either me or the Earl says so.'

The level three left unseen by the other two fighting, I took a step forward as Lenalee became tangled in the akuma's strings. It laughed as the red strings tightened around Lenalee's form, looks like I'll have to help out.

Activating my innocence and shooting Crown Belt at the strings to cut them from the akuma, it wrapping around Lenalee and pulling her away from the akuma. Lenalee's eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at me; I gave her a half smile before making my way closer to the creature.

'Attack the creature Crown Clown and let the soul rest for this one has suffered long enough.' I frowned slightly as Crown Belt shot through the chest of the akuma, it slowly crumbling away to nothing but a pile of ash.

I deactivate my innocence, turning to them with my head down, speaking ever so gently. "H-how did I do that?"

Both looked at me for a while, neither answering my simple question. Lenalee rested a hand on my shoulder as she spoke. "I reckon we should keep walking, HQ isn't that far from here."

An hour long journey later we were at the dark eerie Black Order. Hundreds of black bat like golems flapped there wings as they watch us enter the Order. I frowned slightly and moved closer to the Bookman Jr, he seemed the safest to stand next to and there clan was on our side for a while.

Walking down the halls and arriving at to dark wooden doors, Lenalee smiled gently at me and then looked at Lavi with a slight worried glance.

Entering the office to see an older guy that appeared to be in his fifties with slicked back brown hair and a tooth brush moustache, his face graced into a look of distain and disgust. His eyes were narrowed and made it hard to see his dark – nearly black – brown eyes. He wore purplish coloured clothing with small fractions of gold; this most likely represented what rank he was in the Order. He appeared to be sipping tea with his legs crossed his back straight as he looked at Komui. "Is this the child that supposably 'died' on the Ark?"

My gaze turned to a man that appeared in his early thirties, he had dark blue hair that curled at the end, framing his neck as a white beret covered the top of his head. White wire pentagonal glass sat upon his nose as he wore a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white coat that deemed him the head of the branch. His eyes scanned over me and then looked to Lavi and Lenalee, them nodding towards him. "Yes, this appears to be that child."

"Director Komui, I'm to place this child under surveillance. I will have Howard Link watch him and if he tries anything that looks suspicious, he will be dragged down to the dungeon and locked up. Is that understood, Komui?" The older looking man stood from his seat, smoothing out his suit then looking at the man now dubbed Komui.

"Yes, understood Malcolm." Komui frowned as he watched Malcom leave the room, most likely to go back to central. Komui's gaze shifted away from the door and over to me, his expression changing to one of joy as he lunged at Lenalee, I stepped back and peeked out from behind Lavi.

"OH, MY PRESCIOUS LENALEE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK~!" Komui clung to Lenalee as she blushed slightly, she raised her first and punched him in the head causing Komui to let go. Komui straightened himself out and looked over at me with a smile; I shrunk behind Lavi because this man was insane.

'**No, doubt about that Red. This guy is mental. Why would they put this guy as head of the branch?!**' If I could see Neah he would be failing his arms around at the last sentence.

I stared at Komui, he looked at me and I didn't move from my place. "I'm Komui Lee, head of this branch. I wish to ask you a few questions, Red was it. That's what Lenalee called you."

"No, my names Neah, I don't know who this 'Red' is." Is slowly moved out from behind Lavi, standing with my hands folded behind my back as I looked at Komui with my head tilted to the side.

"Alright, Neah. How did you escape the Ark and how come your wounds didn't kill you?" Komui folded his hands in front of him as he sat back down behind his desk.

"I don't what this 'Ark' is and I woke up one the streets covered in blood, this nice lady treated my wounds and gave me some food. After I left the small home that the lady lived in I wondered the streets and these priests found me, they looked at my arm and then I don't remember much other than feeling really hot and pain flaring on my side…" Eye brows were scrunched in confusion as panic flashed past my eyes.

I remember that day, I was almost brunt alive, I made it out and I was grateful for a little while. That is until they saw me fleeing and chased me down. They tied me down and tried to chop my arm off.

I shook my head and looked down, not wanting to remember that memory. "Well, Neah your safe now. I heard that you innocence was in your left arm, we should take you down the Hevlaska to see how comparable you are with it."

Komui and I slowly made our way down to Hevlaska, where she would check my innocence. I was slightly nerves because this being – Hevlaska – is meant to be the keeper of innocence. The platform that we were on stopped and I looked around the dark room, trying to see if I could see it. A light blue slightly transparent tendril came from nowhere and slowly lifted me off the platform.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the being holding me, its gentle voice echoing around the room. "Show me your innocence."

The glowing tendrils wrapped around my left arm as something seemed to tug in my mind, Neah hissed slightly in pain as the innocence inspected my sync rate. Hevlaska place her forehead against mine as Neah just cussed in my head that it hurt having Hevlaska near him. "16%... 25%... 42%... 78%... 92%... 100%. You sync rate with your innocence is 100%. Neah, you hold great destiny, you and your innocence will bring forth a destroy of time."

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

**Sorry it has taken nearly three months for me to update, I would lie and say I was busy but in honesty I was just being lazy and just couldn't figure out what to write. So, I hope the chapter was alright and Red is only going to be at the Order for a short amount of time, also I have planned out some 'good' things that'll happen to Red.**

**Thanks for the people who follow, favourite and review~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Of Here~!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Emotionless Red**

* * *

_**Previously On Emotionless Red:**_

_Red - the boy who was known to have no emotions had gained the rest of his emotions after saving the exorcists and general Cross from the ark's download but that didn't stop Cross from taking the akuma egg, the egg is still in the grasps of the Order. _

_After the exorcists had escaped through an ark gate, Red fell to his knees slowly bleeding to death but before he fell unconscious the Earl appeared and saved him._

_Road having heard of Red's condition ran to his new room in the black ark, she watched him and confessed that she loved him. She didn't notice the Red was awake and was listening to her until he responded and said he loved her too. Road was shocked and relived that he loved her back but also had to force him to sit down cause of the wound he had received. Red then asked Road to sing for him and which he fell to sleep listening to Road singing where she decided to look over him for a while. _

_In Red's dream scape he met Neah - the fourteenth - and talked to him about Road and what he could do to show Road how much he loved her and Neah simply told him that Road wouldn't mind what or where you took her as long you were by her side._

_Later on Red woke to find Road asleep next to him and quickly woke her up and then they went to a dinner to visit the family, Red needing Road's help to get there._

_Three months later Red was fully healed with scars that remained from the innocence infected wound and also that he had turned twelve years old. He had also been dating Road for two and a half months, which Sheryl didn't know. He and the Noah family where having a family lunch, near the end of the lunch the Earl told Red's mission to him. He was to infiltrate the Order and pretended he lost his memory and make up a back story on what he's been doing since the Ark's download. _

_Red - now dubbed Neah - was running around the streets when Lenalee spotted him. Red - Neah - hid himself in an alley way curled up in the trash to try and keep warm, unknown to him that he was slowly being approached by Lenalee. When Lenalee approaches Red and tries to calm him down after he freaks out after seeing her, Lenalee calms him down and says his name 'Red' which he corrects her and says his name is 'Neah'. _

_Lenalee was shocked and convinced Red to come back to their - her and Lavi's - hotel room, where she sent Red to clean himself up and Lavi to watch over him as she went to go find some clean clothes for him. _

_After a while Red enter back in the room with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist revealing all the scars on his body, even the ones Kanda and Lavi left but the one Lavi noticed the most was the on his left arm, like someone was trying to hack it off. Red told them how it happened and then Lenalee came back and gave Red his clothes and he went into the bathroom to get changed._

_The next day they headed to the Order and on the way there they encounter a level two akuma that was trying to kill them - Lavi and Lenalee - for Red, unknown to the other two occupants. _

_When Red was about to activate his innocent Neah told him not to because it would blow his cover so he pretend to be scared and asked what the bloody thing was. Lenalee explained what the thing was and told him to stay back as they dealt with. Lenalee and Lavi fought the thing for a while but once Lenalee got caught up in its strings, Red had to use Crown Clown to help them and using this he destroyed the akuma. After he destroyed the akuma he looked down and asked how he did that because he 'did not' know how he did it. Neither one answered his question as they began there journey back to the Order._

_Once at the Order he was taken to Chief's office and that is where he met Malcolm(I had a frown on my face when I wrote his name) and Komui. Malcolm questioned Lenalee and Lavi, neither really answering him and only Komui. _

_After Malcolm left Komui glomped his sister and scared poor Red in the sudden change of moods, Neah and Red also discussed how someone so mental shouldn't be the head of a branch. After Komui had received a punch to the head did he actually start asking question which Red just said lies that came to his mind. _

_Once Komui finished asking questions, he took him down to Hevlaska where she found out his sync rate._

**_..._**

**_(A/N: This was a pain in the ass to write but still it was rushed and I don't give a damn.)_**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

'_Destroy of time… I kinda like the sound of that considering it could have many meaning but I could guess that it means I kill the Earl. No, I won't make that true for he and Road brought me into this family and I won't destroy it.' _I looked at the shocked Komui as he shook his head and thanked Hevlaska. The elevator so began to rise as I stared into the black area, a frown on my lips as my back faced Komui.

'**Red, don't worry. This mission will be done soon and you and Road can go on a date or something.**' If Neah was here he would be smiling at me.

'_Yeah, I guess you're right_.' The elevator stopped at the level we got on and I hurried off as Komui skipped after me. "Follow me; we need to get you fitted for your exorcist uniform."

I nodded as I followed Komui to the science wing, I only guest that cause of all the unconscious white lab coat wearing man at their desks with books all around them and papers scattering the floor randomly. We made our way over to a sleeping boy with frizz brown hair, circular glass and green ear phones.

Komui snickered as he lifted up a large book which he then slammed on the desk next to the poor scientist head. The boy jumped up and fixed his glasses, before muttering out a 'Chief Komui'.

"Johnny, young Neah needs an exorcist uniform." Komui slowly backed away to his office leaving me in the science wing with Johnny and the other sleeping members. Johnny slowly got up and out of his chair, stretching as his back let out many popping noises.

He slouched forward slightly and opened up a draw, pulling out a tape measure and walking around the desk and stopping in front of me. "Lift ya arms for me Neah."

I raised my arms as he took my measurements, after a while he let me leave and when I left the science wing I noticed that I have no idea where I am in this tower. I cursed as I wondered around the same floor for a couple hours.

Deciding that maybe I should do some training so finding the training room is and was the best plan for now.

I walked down the empty halls as I tried to find were the training room was and I swear I had walked past the same door nine times. I sighed as I thought of a tune that I had heard a when I was in the city of Mater, the doll had sang it. "Lacrimosa dies illa

Qua resurget ex favilla

Judicandus homo reus.

Huic ergo parce, Deus,

Pie Jesu, Domine

Judicandus homo reus.

Dona eis, requiem! Amen!

Pie Jesu, Domine~"

I walked past the double doors on my left, only for them to smash open to reveal Kanda. He looked at me with narrowed eyes as I jumped and stared at him with wide silver eyes. "Where do you know that song from?"

"I... I don't know. It just came to mind while looking for the training room. I'm sorry." I crossed my arms over my chest as if protecting it from a punch. Kanda sheathed Mugen as he moved closer, looming over me.

"I heard that song throughout Mater while looking for a doll that I found without a heart. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Red?" Kanda was glaring darkly at me as he turned on his heel, looking over his shoulder before heading back into the training room.

"M-mister… M-my name isn't Red… It's Neah." My shoulders shook slightly as if I were scared as Kanda looked at me from the corner of his eye before mumbling a quiet 'Baka Moyashi' before closing the doors to the training room.

'_Okay, scratch training off the list… To the cafeteria, I need something to eat._' As if on cue my stomach growled loudly and that caused me to wrap my arm around my stomach as I made my way down – hopefully – to the cafeteria.

'**Does your stomach just growl on command or just growl all the time?**' Neah sounded slightly amused as he spoke.

_'It growls most of the time but that's only because I have parasitic innocence._'

'**Also, can I take control over the body at some time we're here?**'

I pondered this for a minute before replying to him. '_Yeah, sure as long as you don't change my appearance to look like a Noah, go ahead_.'

I heard Neah cheer slightly in my head as I shook my head and entered the cafeteria. I looked around the room to see a lot of finders looking at me, I ignored them and tried to find some exorcists in the room and the only ones I found were a shaking women and a vampire like one sitting at a table.

I slowly made my way over to the two of them, ignoring the stares that the finders gave me from time to time. The vampire one looked away from the shaking woman and at me, I gave a slight wave as I stood next to the table. "You're Red aren't you? You're not dead that's a good thing. I'm Kory and this is Miranda."

"Sorry, Kory… My name's Neah, not Red," I looked at them as they shared a look before I asked, "May I sit down with you two?"

They nodded their heads as I sat down next to Miranda as she smiled at me slightly, I excused myself to go get some food then came back with many trays. We all sat in uncomfortable silence before Kory asked me a question and then we sat there talking for what felt like hours. I smiled and laughed as they told me embarrassing things they had done or about their misfortune.

'**Red, don't get attached. You need to stay focused.**'

'_I know Neah…_' I smiled at them slightly as I pushed myself from my seat, grabbing the empty trays that once held mounds of food. "Sorry, but I best be heading off. It's getting late, goodbye Kory and Miranda."

I waved them off as I headed off to my room with some directions given to me by finders.

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

**I know this chapter was really boring but I just had to get it out of the way and I'm sure the next chapter will be better and what not... I don't really have anything to say... ****Um, thanks to the people who favourite, follow and review~!**

**Please leave a Review, Favourite or Follow~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Her~!**

**P.S Don't Forget To Check Out My Other Stories!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Neah's POV:**

I chuckled as I rubbed my hands together, my indigo eyes sparking with mischief as I planned what to do when I'm in control of Red's body. I resisted the urge to cackle evilly as it may wake Red from his dream. An idea appeared to mine as a Noah wide grin spread across my grey lips, chuckling darkly under my breath. "This is going to be fun."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I strolled down the halls looking for a target to play with and to my pleasure a certain Chinese girl turned into the hall, a tray of coffee mugs in her hands as I walked over to her. Stopping in front of her as I tried not to scrunch my nose up at the smell of coffee, truly I hated coffee. It was bitter, strong and gross and I preferred tea over it.

"Hello Lenalee~ Don't you look," A charming smile appearing on my – Red's – lips as I reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear, trying not to bump the tray with hot coffee on it, "Beautiful this morning."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as my eyes flashed with glee at getting a reaction from her. I chuckled as I closed my eyes and place a hand on my waist, speaking softly as I outstretched my other hand in a gestured manner. "Even with short hair you seem to give off a glow, no shine that could rival a beaming star in the dark sky. Not to mention that your eyes seem to sparkle like freshly polished amethysts. You're truly beautiful and any man or women would – should – be glad they have you. I'll see you later, Lenalee~"

Lenalee was turning a bright red as she stared at me; I bowed and kissed her cheek before making my way to the training room where I can mess with the girly samurai. I chuckled evilly as Red seemed to wake from his pleasant dreams. '_Hmm?_ _Neah, I hope you aren't making me seem like a pervert or a sadistic creep_.'

**'Why of course not, Red! I wouldn't do that.**' I grinned as I opened the door to the training room, looking at Kanda as he performed with his sword – Mugen – in a graceful manner. I was impressed with his skill with a sword but it was nothing compare to how I was when I was still alive.

Wait, maybe I can show him how good I am with a sword, after all I have control over Red's body for the day and I can have a little fun as I do so. A smirk spread across my lips as I slowly clapped, looking at Kanda as he cracked open his eyes to look at me.

"Che, moyashi." He grunted as he closed his eyes and continued on with his training.

_'Neah, what are you planning?_' Red said as a lace of worry and concern entwined into his voice.

"So you can actually use a sword… How _lovely_~" A light chuck escaped as I grabbed my left wrist, "Would you like to spar, _Yuu_~"

He narrowed his eyes and pointed Mugen towards me, my lips twitching up as I pulled on my left wrist and pulled out the sword of exorcism. Kanda's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the sword then shook his head and stood in fighting stance.

We spared for a while, each giving one another small cuts or bruises but that was nothing compared to what we normally used to. This seemed to go on for a while until I decided it was time to put my little plan into action.

I swung my sword; letting it look as if I were going for his head but at the last moment I released it, ducking to the side – making it look like I tripped – catching myself with the taller man's chest and arms. I smiled up at him as I looked away, forcing a blush onto my cheeks as Kanda just stared. "I'm sorry K-kanda… I tripped."

Kanda scoffed as he looked away, I smirked and slowly began to move away from Kanda. My smirk widening as I tapped on his chest, looking up and reaching up to touch a loose strand of his hair as I slowly inched closer to him. "K-kanda…"

He looked at me out the corner of his eyes as I made 'cute' or what Road considered a cute smile onto Red's lips as I rubbed the strand of his hair between my index and thumb, gently saying, "Y-your hair is so soft and is as dark as the night sky, just like your eyes but they're just as a little lighter."

Kanda nudged me away as I huffed slightly, thinking my plan didn't work until I saw what can be considered a very slight tint to his normally pale-tanned skin. He 'che' and walked out of the training room and when I thought he was far enough away, I burst into laughter. "I actually made the heartless samurai blush, even if it were only a little."

Laughter echoed throughout the empty room as I grinned at a wall, speaking to Red. "Hey, don't worry about me acting like this. You should be out of her soon anyway."

'Neah, shut up! You'll give me away!' Red shouted as I shrugged and began my way to the dinning way after a couple twists and turns I got lost and ended up in the area where the Akuma egg was, though I didn't know they had it. I frowned, shaking my head and walking over to a scientist, tapping his shoulder and smiling politely. "Can you direct me to the cafeteria? I got lost and ended up here."

"Oh, you just have to go do-" His words were cut off as the ground began to ripple and a black Ark gate appeared and hundreds of level three akumas appeared. My grey orbs widened as Red in the back of my mind whispered out three words.

**'Shit, not her.'**

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

**Sorry, it's taken me a while to update, I had trouble writing this chapter without deleting it or restarting (_Couldn't figure up anything good for Neah to do_). I hope it's alright and not _toooo_ short.**

**Thanks for the people who Favourite, Follow and Review~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Emotionless Red**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Red's POV:**

The ground rumbled and cracked as a black wall formed in the entry way, trapping the scientists and me in the area. Neah returned back to my mind scape as I gained control back over my body, swaying slight due to this. My gaze was drawn to the grey skinned women holding onto the top of the egg, stroking it as a sigh passed my lips, the being on the egg was Lulubell.

I activated my innocence as I lunged towards her, my eyes widened in suprise as a level three akuma appeared in front of me and wrapped its sharp fingers around one of my legs and arms, trying to hold me in place. I began to struggle to get it off me when another level three appeared on the other side and took a tight hold on my other limbs.

The two level threes brought me over to Lulubell who just looked at me calmly before gracefully moving over to me, her slender grey fingers touching my chin and making me tilt my head up to meet her eyes, her voice smooth and calm. "This will be just like training Red. Prepare yourself and… Begin."

I narrowed my mercury eyes at her slightly when the akuma began to pull on my arms and legs, trying to rip me in half. I used Crown Clown to cut through them but this cause me to fall, I grit my teeth as I hit the ground, my right leg giving in from the fall. I jerked my head up only to have enough time to dodge a level three from slashing me in two, but as that one tried to hit me another came up behind me and hit me with dark matter causing me to go flying into a wall.

A loud smack was heard throughout the chaos as blood ran down my chin. I let my head fall forward, my red dirtied hair shadowed my face as a smirk spread across my blood stained lips, the scientists shouting out a name in worry but that name wasn't mine.

I slowly lifted my head to look at the approaching level three akuma, it murmuring in a hushed mechanical tone as it pulled it's arm back and quickly brought it forward into my stomach causing me to gasp out in pain when it struck me. "Sorry master Noah."

My lips twitched upwards as the akuma attempted to hit me again but in the head this time, I tilted my head to side as I quickly moved my left arm up to catch the fist. A sinister grin appearing on my lips as my hair parted to reveal my glowing golden eye, my voice low and dangerous. "I have no intention of getting beaten up anymore or staying here, so I'm going to destroy all of you and go _home_."

The akuma began to shake as the area around me began to shift and move slightly as a dark aura surrounded me, making the ribbons of Crown Clown sharpen and turn an off white, they stabbed through the akuma, killing it as it screamed for a mere second before blowing up. I fell onto the ground, swaying slightly as I looked up towards the akuma, giggling and quickly dashing towards them.

A wide grin was upon my lips as I jump into the air, pulling on my left wrist and bringing out the sword of exorcism. I jumped off a small mound of debris, throwing myself towards the hoard of akuma. I bit my lip as I tried not to laugh, doing a flip and landing dead bang in the middle of the hoard. My grey eyes flashing gold as the akuma slowly move forward before several of them flew towards me quickly.

Dodge.

Swing.

Dodge.

Die.

This played through my head as a faint laugh left my lips that soon increased in volume, it echoing around the destroyed area as my shoulder's shook, the remaining akuma freezing and slowly backing away from me. I threw my head back, my hair shifting away from my eyes to reveal their golden glow.

The scientists, that'd been watching, gasped at the sight of this. The boy they thought was harmless was mad and violent, so much that the scientists were nearly horrified in how the boy fought and killed without mercy.

I froze in the middle of the carnage, my shoulder's shaking as the akuma blood drench my ripped clothing. Small giggles leaving my lips as my golden gaze slowly looked toward them, an inhuman grin on my lips as I spoke to them. "What's wrong _friends_~?"

My golden gaze looked away from them as my skin shifted from its normal milky colour to an ashen grey, crosses knitting themselves across my brow as I slowly made my way over to the egg. A tired sigh leaving my lips as I looked up, "Lulubell, can we go ho-?!"

An explosion interrupted me as a wall on the far end of the hall had a gaping hall with a general that the clan and I thought all but annoying, Cross. My eyes narrowed at the man as he flashed a grin towards me, his gun pointed at me as he chuckled, "Give us the egg kid."

My eyes narrowed at him as an ark gate appeared below the egg, slowly lowering itself into the portal as Cross cocked his gun and fired towards Red, whose eyes widened. I only heard him fire once, and the stabbing pain that erupted my side, thigh and shoulder told me that he hit his spot and it caused a faint smirk to cross my lips as I fell.

* * *

**Good Evening darling readers~!**

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and my others, it's just that I haven't been in the mood to write and it's not writers block. I just don't feel like writing and I'm trying to get chapters done for all of you, I really am. And I must apologize for the small chapter I gave you. I should get back into the swing of writing again, just it may take a while so future chapters will be slow.**

**Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews, and for everyone who followed and favourited this story~!**

**So, if you haven't or want to review, follow or favourite~!**

_**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~! **_


End file.
